To Love a Beast
by Writer's-411
Summary: Ichigo was born a human from two vampire parents, an event described in the vampire scripture. The Vampire King, Aizen, wants him for his blood's properties, and the young man wants to live his life. When on the road, Ichigo finds there is more than one pure blood in the world, and this pure blood with blue hair is a beast far stronger than the king himself. GrimmIchi Yaoi Oneshot


**Early Author's Note: So... Werewolves and vampires and things... Long story (you guys know my ways already) so grab some cookies, milk, tea, your dinner plate, or whatever you like. This is going to take some time. (Seriously, 40+ pages on OpenOffice) More notes from me at the end.**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

_**Extreme Seme Files**_**: To Love a Beast**

Ichigo flicked his wrist, turning his blade and sliding it into its sheath. His sparring partner was on his back, staring up at the clear, dark sky as his chest rose and fell heavily. The grass cushioned his partner, Keigo, and the wind blew gently, ruffling the young man's hair. The castle stood tall and old, complimenting the earth with its five thousand years of wisdom clouding its stones and filling its cracks and gags. The tall towers scrutinized the land every day and every hour, even eyeing Keigo's fallen form like a disappointed hawk.

"That was excellent," came Ichigo's nurse's compliment. The nurse walked up to Ichigo and added, "But your arm should not extend out so far. Next time, keep your arm closer to you, so it does not get chopped off in the opening your partner missed." The nurse's voice was smooth, flawless, and gorgeous like her green hair and pale skin. Her large bosom was puffed out when she spoke, her light brown eyes never flickered or squinted, and her chin never lowered beneath her neck line.

"Thank you, Neliel," replied Ichigo. At his words, Neliel smiled, her glistening fangs poking out just beneath her upper lip. When Ichigo smiled, however, he had no fangs to show. Unlike Neliel, a vampire, he was completely human with slightly darker skin. His hair was a bright orange that flickered like the light of the torches surrounding the sparring ground; his deep brown eyes settled gently above his flushed cheeks; and his fairly tall stature was slim.

"You're getting better," complimented Neliel to the human. She crossed her arms under her large breasts, which were lightly bundled up by a lace and leather corset. Her legs were covered by feminine trousers and black boots, and her arms were covered by lace sleeves. "For a nineteen year old human, your ability to keep up with a slightly older vampire is impressive."

Ichigo smiled and bowed his head. The human wore only a purple jacket and black trousers that were finely decorated, and he wore boots that were heavy and plated to keep his toes from being hacked off. "I owe my thanks to you, Neliel," said the young man.

Every memory he had contained Neliel in it. She nursed him as a baby and raised him as a child. She was his teacher, his trainer, and his mother. Besides being a mother figure, she was the one who reported his progress and happiness to their king, Aizen. Ichigo and Aizen never spoke to one another, nor have they seen each other in person. He always wondered about Aizen and how the vampire king fit in his life. Neliel always told him as a child that Aizen was the father of them all, the first and most powerful vampire that lived. Therefore, the young man figured that the king was, in some way, his father.

"You'll soon be ready to ask for a weapon of choice from the smith," said Neliel. "Do you have anything in mind?" She watched him hum and walk over to Keigo, whom he helped up with a smile and thanks. The beaten brunette bowed as best he could and walked off, holding onto his thigh until he started to walk upright within seconds.

"I haven't decided yet," answered Ichigo as he turned back to her, "but I figured that a sword or a special bow made by Renji would turn heads, even the ones I've cut off." He chuckled at his own joke, while Neliel just responded with a small smile. Ichigo walked in closer and whispered, "Did you know that he likes our body guard Rukia?" He looked toward the short, dark haired woman dressed in armour; she was posted outside the sparring ground. Upon mentioning her name, Rukia looked at him, but she did not dare open her mouth.

"I guess gossip runs in human blood," joked Neliel as she settled a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo giggled at her answer. "Come. I can smell your dinner." They both walked into the castle, Rukia following in after them.

Although the outside was old and intimidating, the inside was shining and welcoming. The drapes and carpets were a stunning shade of burgundy, which popped out in contrast to the ivory colored floors. The walls were tall with windows half their size, and their color changed with time due to the crystal layer.

Ichigo's boots clicked against the flooring, while Rukia's and Neliel's shoes did not make a sound. To the young man, vampires were graceful creatures. They were smart, strong, and righteous! That was what he was told, and that was what he observed. When they entered the main hall, a servant took Ichigo's sword from him as he was kneeling. They turned down another hallway, passing by more servants and soldiers who kneeled down. Even when they knelt, vampires were graceful in the young man's mind. Ichigo didn't know any other species in such a familiar way, not even his own.

Just as the trio were entering the dining room, a tall man with a purple mohawk walked up to them. This particular vampire was built at the body, and his strong features complimented him well. A straight nose and a pair of sharp eyebrows were underlined by a strong chin. This man, Bazz B, was the highest ranking officer in Aizen's army, and he was under high admiration by Ichigo.

"Bazz B," said Ichigo with a smile. He placed his hand over his heart in respect to the other's rank. In his opinion, the purple haired man was the model man in strength, skill, thought, and loyalty. He had been told many stories by Neliel about Bazz B's great feats in battle and great sacrifices for the king and people of the land. With all of those stories, Ichigo sought to be like him one day and become a new hero in his king's eyes. As a child, he would play on his own free time and pretend to be Bazz B; he would go so far as to spike his hair as high as possible and swing a large stick in place of a spear. Looking back upon his childhood antics, the young man couldn't help but feel some embarrassment for himself.

Ichigo stood as tall as possible, but he was still a foot shorter than other. The height difference was a bit of a bummer for him. The larger male descended to a knee before the human and rose, looking at Neliel immediately. "The king calls for you," said Bazz B. The young man frowned. Why couldn't the purple haired man just look at him once? Neliel didn't say a word as she touched at Ichigo's shoulder and left to see Aizen. The human looked at the purple haired vampire and bid him a solemn farewell. Bazz B just kneeled once more before leaving after Neliel, his steps just as light as the nurse's.

Ichigo gave a weak smile at seeing both leave him. He just sighed and walked into the dining room with Rukia, who finally spoke. "Must you speak about Mr. Abarai's crush on me?" she asked as she watched the young man take a seat at the light wood table. A tray sat before the chair, acting like a warped mirror and reflecting the gray room.

The young man adjusted himself on the many cushions placed in his high backed chair. "I knew it would get you to talk," replied Ichigo as he placed a pillow behind himself. He settled a purple napkin on his lap and pulled the silver lid off of his tray. A whole chicken and a few potatoes lay there, steaming with herbs and spices.

"You know damn well I can't talk," answered Rukia with a low tone. "Do I always have to remind you?" That was true. No one who was a servant to Ichigo was allowed to speak to him unless Aizen himself gave permission, so everyone, except Neliel, was not allowed to speak to him. "I won't speak anymore." She raised her head and stood erect, looking about the room with one hand on the hilt of her blade.

"You know you will," Ichigo argued light heartedly. He dipped his head to look under Rukia's helmet as he put a piece of chicken in his mouth. When the other didn't respond, he hummed with disappointment and sat up with a pout. "I get lonely when no one talks to me." Silence except for the smack of Ichigo's opening lips. "Fine. I'll talk." More silence. "You know, if you and Renji get together, you both would live together forever. That's a lot of time to love." Rukia did not budge. "I think it's romantic, being able to love another person forever." He ate his way through a potato and half of the chicken, still looking at his friend. He muttered, "Another reason why I want to be a vampire, too."

The jerk of Rukia's head to look at the human was sharp, even her armour clinked. When Ichigo looked at her, he could clearly see the fiery, somber features that overtook her face. He knew that look, and he knew why it was there. Six years ago on this particular day, Ichigo and Rukia had become close enough to call each other friends. Over time, the young man would boast his future goals and hopes of becoming a vampire, and he would go on about the righteousness of the king and Bazz B. His comments never ran short on the vampire race. Then one day, Rukia told him his purpose after grimly looking at his usual gayness and hopes. The news had shocked him and broke his heart. Ichigo did deny it for a time, but after a while and some reading from a book he took from the library, he came to understand what he was, a prime package of new powers. _What powers?_ was Ichigo's only pestering thought, for he felt he had none.

He was well aware that he would not live past his twentieth birthday, which was only a week away; it was also the same day Neliel said he would get his weapon of choice from Renji. He knew his nurse was in on the plans, but he also knew that she was not looking forward to his twentieth birthday as much as he was. Every year, he noticed that Neliel looked sadder and sadder, shedding a tear on his nineteenth birthday and constantly hugging him that night. Ichigo would not be the one key to Aizen's plan for godly power if he had not been conceived by vampire parents, a rare fate. The sacrifice, he knew, would not be slow or spectacular, and the anticipation weighed on him through the years. However, he did not let that spoil what time he had left. He lived like he would become someone like Bazz B, continuously declaring heroic goals and constantly telling himself that it was a high honor to be what he was. Though, those words would were not enough to block out the weight in Ichigo's gut.

The flare of the dark haired vampire's nostrils was prominent along with her glaring purple eyes. "I hate when you say such things," muttered Rukia. Vampires don't show emotion around him like his nurse did, but Rukia did not hide her emotions when Ichigo was able to bring them forth. She shook in her armor as she squeezed her hands.

Ichigo gave a weak smile. "It's okay," he said in a low whisper.

"No," Rukia growled as she looked down at the ground. "No it's not." She looked at him. "The reality is not okay... I bet now that our king is speaking on how you are to spend your last days." Ichigo could see sadness toning the flare of purple in his companion's eyes. "...Please, don't speak out of reality. Don't speak of it as if you are in control of your fate. It will haunt me for the rest of my days..." Her breath shuttered as she continued to look at the young man.

Ichigo frowned. "I have no other way of coping," he replied.

"There is no coping with reality," stated Rukia. She was breathing deeply to control herself as she looked away. "There is only acceptance or refusal... In this case, you have no choice."

The orange haired man withdrew in to his chair and stared at his remaining food as Rukia resumed her post. _Acceptance or refusal?_ thought Ichigo. _Why would I even choose if I had the choice? It's an honor to be who I am and to serve a higher purpose in our king's plans! Why refuse a gift? A gift that I... There is no honor in this, is there?_

After he pursed his lips while looking at the other half of his chicken, Neliel entered the room. The green haired vampire stopped beside the young man and saw his unfinished tray, her eyes going to his solemn face. "What's the matter, Ichigo?" asked Neliel. "You haven't finished your meal."

The human just blinked and took a deep breath. The two voices he loved most were in the same room as him. How could he let them go before his birthday? Ichigo gave half a smile and replied, "Not that hungry." He got to his feet and immediately started for his room. He could hear the quiet foot steps of Rukia following him.

"You're retiring early?" asked Neliel. She followed after Ichigo, only taking a few strides to catch up. "You still have some moonlight to be about."

"I don't feel like walking the grounds anymore," answered the human as he started to climb the stairs to his room.

Neliel blinked with a bit of confusion. "Well, would you like to visit the music room? The ballroom? The armory?" the nurse asked, keeping at the human's side. "You've never retired this early."

"I think I'm just getting old," suggested Ichigo. He passed by a kneeling soldier, whom he nodded at. He was suddenly stopped when his nurse stepped in front of him.

"What makes you think you're old?" asked Neliel. Because of her height, the vampire was looking down upon Ichigo like a mother would to a teenager. When the young man didn't answer, she said, "You're still young for a human, a baby compared to the king... What makes you feel this way?"

The young man knew that his response was just one fabricated from nonsense. Though, how could he tell his nurse the truth? She knew what was to come for him? Besides, he would never get to say those words in the future, right? "Nothing," answered Ichigo. He was looking up at his nurse.

_How can I let her go?_ Ichigo asked himself. Then, he hugged Neliel, resting his head on her chest. There, the human felt like a child again, hugging at his nurse for every little flaw that he committed. Feeling his nurse's hand on his head made his face heat up and made his eyes want to water. Every time she did this, she would say a few coos or hush him to calm him down, and Neliel would always tell him how much she cared for him. _How can she let _me_ go?_

"Hush now," whispered Neliel. "Every thing will be fine." At that, Ichigo released her. "Ichigo?"

The human didn't answer as he walked around his nurse, who constantly questioned him through their walk. Ichigo kept silent, though. When the young man did reach his room, he told Neliel that he was going to sleep. The nurse was hesitant to leave Ichigo's side, but the young man's persistent reassurance was able to turn her away. Once the door was closed, Ichigo leaned against the dark wood and looked out at his room. He had a large bed that sat at the other end of the door. Two windows were on either side of the bed with heavy green drapes. His sheets were a deep red, matching the dark armoire and wicked mirror on his wall. Then, there was a desk.

Ichigo walked toward his one person desk and touched at the surface, smiling as he remembered sitting and writing with Neliel there to guide his every move. His eyes fluttered as a few tears slipped down his face. He wiped them away and looked on to other parts of the room, where he could see himself as a child or a young teenager. His own laughs and playful words rung in his ears; that seemed not too long ago.

_My existence, my purpose_, thought Ichigo. _Is it really an honor?_ He walked toward his bed and sat at the edge. _Why is my king not happy with his state of being? Why cut me off from other humans? Why not come around me and be my father? Why even adopt me? Why the hell was I born a human from a vampire mother and father?! How is that possible?... Why is such a horror possible? Why was I not wanted by my original parents? _Ichigo laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. More questions ran through his mind as he lay on his bed for hours on. _What does he intend to do with his power?..._

The young man frowned and got back up, moving the drapes aside to allow light in. He knew daylight would be approaching, and he knew that Neliel warned him to never open his drapes during the day time. Though, his readings in the castle library about humans showed him that sunlight would not hurt him. He had done the research to find out if humans had any abilities. The results were not what he hoped they would be, but one aspect of humans that really stayed in his mind was the inability to die in sunlight. So every morning, he would crack the drapes open to let in the light, and he would marvel at the rays that would shine on his flooring. The bouncing of the light always made him squint, but he always got used to it over time.

Today would be a step further for Ichigo: he would feel the sun on his skin at least once. Just as he thought, the light was coming through with its infant rays and color. Still in the shadow, Ichigo reached out toward the light, stopping just before the fluttering particles that were lit orange. He held his breath as his heart beat wildly, and he thrust his hand into the light, expecting some sort of feeling akin to pain or extreme boiling heat. His breath came out shakily as he turned his hand in the light, smiling as his skin was a new color in the light. The young man laughed.

"This is amazing," he said to himself. He pulled at the curtains a little more and let the light engulf his arm, which was starting to feel warmer. The warmth made him feel fuzzy in his chest. Suddenly, he heard the chirping of birds. "Actual songbirds..."

With a bigger smile, Ichigo pulled the drapes completely open and smiled as he saw a fresh image. Although his eyes were squinting and slightly burning, even as he shaded his face, he still saw everything. He saw gray mountains, he saw green trees, he saw a village outside the castle walls, and he saw the sun. Yes, the sun was rising ever so slowly, peeking above the mountains' white caps. The sky radiated with beautiful colors, and white clouds were floating through the air. Birds were flying around in different hues, and he saw moving blots in the village. The young man leaned closer to the window and looked directly at the blots. His eyes widened when he saw them, other humans.

"There are humans," said Ichigo with giddiness. "Humans outside the castle walls... Neliel told me there were no humans in this country. That all the villages were now abandoned." He touched the blots on his window, smiling in their direction. Just as he was about to make another empty declaration about seeing humans, the young man stopped, especially upon seeing the day soldiers, which were all armored and protected against the sun. "I wouldn't be able to see other humans..." He dropped his gaze. "I wouldn't even be able to become a vampire...or do anything for my king and..."

At least he could die happy knowing he finally saw other humans, right? The orange haired man rested his forehead against the glass of his window. His mind didn't rest, even after seeing another human from afar. He wanted to touch one, talk to it, and listen to it just living in front of him. The books were all basic, but he wanted to learn from the real thing. His heart was thumping at full force as he stared with determination at the village.

"I am old enough," stated Ichigo as he pushed away from the glass. "I am mature. I don't need anyone to tell me what I can and cannot do. If I want to see the humans before I die, then I will see them. They cannot deny me my requests, not to a dead man..." He closed his drapes and marched to his desk, where he sat and pulled out a slip of paper. With a few dips in the ink well, the quill in Ichigo's hands was dancing over the page in the most beautiful cursive Neliel had taught him.

_Renji. I know you're retiring for the day, but I have a favor to ask of you. I would like to request my weapon of choice early. I want two swords. No, not two individual swords. Two swords that require harmony to work. You know what I'm talking about. I've told you about it many times, even when you indirectly warned me by talking to your glove puppet. I've had a lot of practice with swords, even using two at the same time. I beg you. And if you refuse, I order you. Either way, I give you my thanks. _

_Ichigo_

With a quick signature of his name, the human hurried to his door and opened it, seeing Rukia at her post. The vampire looked at him with befuddlement as she was handed the slip of paper. She looked at it and back at Ichigo. "Take this to Renji," whispered Ichigo.

Rukia shook her head as she attempted to reply. "I-I can't," she stuttered. "I can't leave my post!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and replied, "You won't get in trouble. You're following my orders, so just tell everyone that. If they don't listen, then tell 'em they'll feel my wrath." He gave a light smirk at his own words. Rukia just blinked at him. "Go! Go!" He gestured with his arms for her to move, and she did as she was told, disappearing before Ichigo could take his next breath. With a satisfied look, the human walked back into his room and stayed up late in the day, looking at the world he would soon touch with his own boots.

A couple of days went by, and the young man resumed his training, using only two swords on Keigo and his other partners. He didn't like the practice weapons given to him, but he was grateful he was allowed to practice with his chosen weapons for more than a day. On the third day, the young man finished his sparring with Keigo, who was bent over on the ground, face planted in the dirt.

"Come on, Keigo," said Ichigo with a smile. "Get up." He pulled his partner on his feet. Then, he was called by Neliel from outside the sparring ground. He looked over and saw Renji, the redheaded vampire with tattoos all over his body, standing there with a wrapped weapon in his hands.

Renji was a tall and muscular vampire, challenging Bazz B's height and size. The man was wearing an apron over his white shirt and brown pants, all of which were blackened, and his eyes were a glowing gold that swallowed Ichigo's attention sometimes. His arms were bent, cradling his work like a newborn baby.

The human ran over, adrenaline and excitement pumping through his body. His smile was large and gleaming. "Is this it?" he asked Renji, who kneeled and held up the weapons to him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neliel. She was scrutinizing the wrapping. Her eyes were wide when Ichigo undid the dark cloth and took the weapons in his own hands. "What did you do?"

The human looked at his nurse and answered, "I didn't feel like waiting until my birthday. I was too excited." He smiled down at his black swords, one twice the size of the other. "They're beautiful." He turned them over, feeling the weight as extensions of his own arms. "You've done a fine job, Renji... Do you have-" Ichigo stopped when he saw Renji holding two sheathes that were bound to one x shaped harness. The vampire quickly put the sheathes on Ichigo, who smiled giddily as he put his weapons away. "This feels perfect! Renji, you're amazing!" He turned to the redhead and touched his shoulders. "I'll wear this with pride and care for it. When I become the greatest hero to our king, I'll have you to thank along with others."

Renji just kneeled again and left, casting a glance at Rukia, who made no movement.

"How did you manage this?" asked Neliel to the human.

"I sent a little note," answered Ichigo.

"I was not notified of this," said the nurse. "I am to know everything that you do. You could be punished for something like this." She approached the young man. "Do you wish to be punished?"

Those words struck a chord in his heart. Would they punish him? So close to his day of death? The only punishment he ever heard of was imprisonment or death. Neither would suit him, and neither would be dealt to someone of his importance. At least, that's what he was sure of. Who would have the stomach to lay a hand on him? Even Bazz B would not raise his hand to him. His own nurse would not think to strike him. He had never been struck by her; the only hits he received were in sparring matches, but those hits, he knew, were merciful. In fact, he never bled more a than few drops in his entire life. The human gulped, pursing his lips.

"No one would dare touch me," stated the orange haired man. If Aizen adopted him, then that made him the king's son, right? He had to be a prince of some kind. Yes, he would use that. He would not accept being struck before having his life taken from him. "I was adopted by the king out of the kindness in his heart. I am rightfully his son, the prince! Touching me would be an act far worse punishable for my punisher!" Neliel was wide eyed at his statement. Even Rukia looked surprised at his outburst. Without another word, Ichigo left inside the castle, keeping his weapons to himself and running to his room, where Neliel was standing quietly and patiently. Rukia was behind him, but she closed the door and stood outside.

"I want to be alone," said Ichigo as he walked toward his armoire, where he hung his weapons on a hook.

"No," answered Neliel. "Your rage has made you say things you should apologize for."

The human turned to his nurse. "You would strike me if I didn't?" he asked. The vampire did not reply. He looked down and sat on his bed. Licking his lips, he said, "I owe no apology. I did nothing wrong."

"You broke a rule."

"What rule?"

"I must be infor-"

"-Informed about my every move?" cut in Ichigo as he looked at Neliel. "Why should I have to constantly ask you for something I want? All I did was send a request of my own."

"A request that I-" started the nurse.

"-A request that you did not approve of," cut in Ichigo again, "I know." He clutched at his blankets. "As the king's son, I should not have so many restrictions."

Neliel didn't blink as she walked closer to the human and crossed her arms. "You claim too much when you say that you alone are the king's son," she lectured. "We are all the king's children."

"Then if I'm not here to be his son," asked Ichigo, "what am I here for?" He stood up and slowly approached his nurse, who did not budge from her spot. "I have not been learning anything about the kingdom, I have not been learning anything about a king's or prince's duties, nor have I been learning about creatures outside the vampire race. I haven't met the king once, even at the request on many of my birthdays! I know well that I am not a prince, an heir... So I ask you again. What is my purpose here if not to be the king's son?!" His chest was filling anguish as he looked at his nurse, who pursed her lips. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Neliel say it.

The vampire opened her mouth, but she didn't speak. The expression on her face was like that of confronted and slightly panicked fish, even her eyes were slightly wider than she always kept them. He caught her; Ichigo knew it. Now all she had to do was admit the depressing truth and show her love for him, the same love she has declared as his mother figure. That was not to happen, however. Her mouth snapped shut. "You'll go to bed without dinner tonight," said Neliel. Then, she left the room, her head slightly bowed.

Did she really just avoid his question? Did she really not care for him? All she did was walk out. _All those years_, thought the young man with tears in his eyes, _and you would just show me you do not give a damn? _He hiccuped. _Was your love for me as your son a lie?!_ Suddenly, his head started to heat and his chest tightened. He bellowed out his anger at the door and clenched his fists. This ugly feeling; it was only growing. _Damn you all to hell!_ His fists started to ache as he desired to destroy everything. He pursed his lips as he took his anger out on the room, smashing in one side of the armoire, throwing his mirror from its place and hearing it smash to pieces, and throwing a new well of ink across the room. He yelled out and kicked at the frame of his bed, finding satisfaction in breaking the frame and hearing the bed slam downward.

The door snapped as it was thrown open. Rukia stood there, looking about the scene with wide eyes. Then, she looked to her friend. "Ichigo?" she said with a hint of melancholic worry in her tone.

"Leave me be!" roared Ichigo as he looked over his shoulder. This rage did not scare the vampire, but Rukia just slowly closed the door, mixed emotions on her face. At seeing her face, Ichigo felt the horrid afterglow of his tantrum. It burned; all of it burned him so much. This feeling; he detested it. Then, his woes came back to mind, and he sniffled. The young man just sank in his bed and wept himself to sleep.

Some hours later, the young man rose from his bed and touched at his face, feeling the dried tears. He sighed and looked up at the dark ceiling, where a chandelier held many lit candles. His heart felt fragile in his chest, and he didn't want to move for fear of breaking it. After staring at his ceiling for more than a few minutes, he finally got to his feet and pulled the drapes a little, seeing the bright sunlight cut through the darkness. Then, he pulled the drapes completely open and looked outward, seeing the people stirring in the village. Ichigo sighed and leaned against the window, looking down at the tower wall of his room and wondering how he could see the humans just once before his birthday. He had weapons, so he knew he could protect himself. His eyes narrowed with interest when he saw a favorable characteristic of the walls overall.

"There's a lot of cracks on this wall," whispered Ichigo as he continued to look down. His eyes scanned the grounds and outer walls. There were no day soldiers in sight, which was a bit odd, for the day soldiers were usually everywhere before the sun was up. What ever the delay was, it served as a ray of hope. "I could walk out of here. No one could stop me." He smiled. "I can finally see the humans. I can finally see the humans! I..." His eyes widened as he looked upon the mountains, seeing it as another wall he could cross for his own. "I could live... I could live!... If not as a vampire, then as a human..." Without another thought to it all, Ichigo swung open the creaky doors to his damaged armoire and pulled out his traveling clothes, which he never got to use because of the king's rules. His pants and shirt were a fine indigo with patterns woven in and the king's crest on the chest. Ichigo didn't have to worry about the crest that much, for put on his sheathed weapons and put a cloak over himself.

Next, Ichigo went for his desk and wrote a note, apologizing to Neliel and his 'silent friend,' Rukia. He weighed the note down with a rock he kept as a pet during his childhood. After doing so, he barred his door by using his clothing to tie the lock down. Then, Ichigo took his chair and approached his window, smiling as he lifted the furniture and tossed it at the window. Crash! Without hesitation, the orange haired man jumped out the window, grabbing onto the drapes and using them to get on the wall. From there, he used the cracks and holes to climb down to the ground. Just as his feet touched the dirt with a puff, horns were blaring throughout the castle.

"That was a bit fast," gulped Ichigo. From afar, he could hear the howls of dogs. Since when did the king own dogs? When in sight, the canines were a lot bigger than he read in books, and they looked absolutely terrifying as they were coming at him. He gulped and ran for the walls, where he climbed a ladder and touched the edge of the walls' defense. He could hear the dogs barking below. The wall was lined with cannons and flags, all staring out at the world. His brown eyes took in the steep height of the castle, which was, in news to Ichigo, a lot higher than he figured.

"Stop!" came a voice from below. "In the name of the king!" The young man looked down the ladder and saw the day soldiers. Looking at the suits, Ichigo could see that they were heavy looking and extremely thick. He never truly studied the day soldiers, so he was unsure if the men were any good in those stuffy things. However, those suits did not look so bad once the vampires started to climb the ladder without much trouble.

"Damn!"cursed Ichigo. He looked about frantically, trying to find something that could help him. His eyes lit up upon the sight of rope at the foot of a cannon. He grabbed the ropes and tied an end to a heavy load of cannonballs, and he tied the other end to himself. "Hah!" he whooped with glee. The rope was scratching at his clothing and making his weapons clink. He turned toward the castle just in time to see the first vampire peek over the edge. The young man wore a victorious smile and put his hand to his heart. "I hope to never see these walls again." With that he started to climb down the wall, using his strength and agile body to move down faster and faster. Even though the movement was taxing, Ichigo smiled and laughed. He could the soldiers above him yelling and pulling at his rope; soon, his way down was halted upon feeling himself going upward.

"No," he said as he looked back up and at the rope. "No, no, no! Damn it all!" With pursed lips, he figured he could catch a branch and climb down the tree. With a quick inhale, Ichigo untied the rope around his waist and dropped down, yelling out with his limbs flailing about. On his way down, he hit branches and got slapped with large leaves. His hands grabbed for anything, but he never succeeded, finally landing in a large brush of green.

"He fell!" came a soldier's voice from above.

"We must tell the king!" came another.

"Let's go after him!" one exclaimed.

"No point! He might be dead already!" suggested another vampire.

"There's no unit to go outside the walls during the day!" informed the next man.

"Tell General Bazz B! Tell the king!" came the final order.

Ichigo coughed and groaned, touching at his head and body. "That really hurt," he mused to himself with pain laced in his words. After some trying movement, Ichigo finally sat up and looked around, hearing birds, shaky insects hissing, and frogs burping. The young man cleared a few leaves and sticks from himself, then he rotated his arms and touched his legs for injuries as he looked around himself. "Wow." He clenched his teeth as he got to his feet, stumbling a bit; however, he was able to stand without pain within seconds. He put a hand on a tree, feeling the rough texture beneath his fingers. "Wow!" His smile was large as the young man started to walk, looking about himself and admiring flowers and foreign insects. Then, he looked forward and saw a clear path outlined by scattered sand and foot prints.

After pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, he ran to the road and ran in the direction he remembered the village to be in. His arms pumped, while his legs extended swiftly, unleashing the speed that he developed in hopes to challenge Bazz B to a foot race some day. The thought of his empty dreams pulled at him, but he kept his smile. He was free!

The open arms of a clearing with the continuing road welcomed Ichigo as he kept running. As he ran, he laughed and spread out his arms, taking in the cool breeze and smell of grass. His hood fell, but he didn't care. He spun on his toes and bellowed a greeting to a world awaiting him. When he brought himself back to his current state, he immediately stopped, for an old man was hobbling up the road in the opposite direction.

The elder being was hunched over, using a cane to walk and using a fan to cool himself. His face was crinkled with many paths, and his eyes were downcast as he walked. The orange haired man never saw an old person before. Despite the old man's struggle to keep cool and walk, Ichigo walked up to him and smiled. "You're human," asked Ichigo, "right?"

The old man looked up and replied, "Yes, and so are you. What do ya want, son? I'm tryin' to walk here." He squinted at Ichigo. "Who're you? Cirucci's boy?"

The young man shook his head, his smile still plastered on his face. His heart was flipping with joy. Then, with a higher pitched voice, all he said was, "You're human! Oh glory to the gods!" He hugged the old man and let him go, holding onto the other's shoulder's. The old man looked confused and disturbed, but the young man did not stop his happy banter. "You're an elderly man. Tell me about yourself! How do you live?! What do you eat?! When do you sleep?! What is the life of an ordinary human like?!"

The elderly man shook off Ichigo's hands. "Young man," he said, "if you don't respect the old people, you will be looked upon poorly. Now go on! Go home to yer momma! I know Cirucci's gonna have a fit when she finds her boy wanderin' out here for no reason." The old man continued his walking, but Ichigo stopped him and asked him where he's going. "Learn to mind yer business, son." Then he came in closer and whispered, "But if ya must know, young man, I'm on my way to the castle to deliver a message from the town leader. The village needs the king's approval to move. You should know! Crops've been failin' and stock've been dyin'. We can't survive long on what's left. There's no way our families can live properly. Crossing the great river is the only way we can find a better space to live in... Now go on. Cirucci must be worried." With that, the old man started his walk again, but suddenly, he started to walk upright without the cane.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the change. "Sir?" he called.

The old man turned and said, "This is a miracle." He tossed the cane, turning about and waving his arms freely. "I feel fifty years old again!" He tapped his feet and bent his legs. With a smile, he continued, "Son, you've got quite a touch or somethin'. I haven't been able to walk like this in ten years... Go on and tell your momma what good you did."

Ichigo looked at his hands and back at the old man, who was lightly jogging now. "Huh?" he sounded. With a shrug he continued on his way to the village, saying, "That has got to be one of the coolest people I've ever met...besides Bazz B." His strides took him to the edge of the village, which was just over the bridge. The running stream sang beautifully in his ears as he walked over the creaking wooden planks. He smiled upon seeing the people walking about, minding their own businesses and speaking to each other.

Upon entering the crowd, he noticed that some people wore bright colors, while others wore dark colors. Some people were laughing, and others were arguing. Smaller humans called children were running around and laughing, while slightly older ones were busy carrying baskets or leading live stock. As Ichigo passed the people, he excitedly said _hello_ to everyone, even to a large man who was sleeping against a wooden home. Some people greeted him back, but mostly women and young humans were the ones to greet him the most.

Ichigo watched carefully as children passed a ball or performed races with one another, and he laughed along with them. Seeing the kids playing with one another made him think back to his own childhood. A sad smile came to him when he thought how much better everything would have been if he had someone to play with. With a sigh, he moved on.

He observed some men carrying sacks of produce or selling live chickens and goats. He didn't have to do much observation of the women, for they appeared more busy than the others. Seeing that humans were not served like he was, Ichigo offered to help a few women with their baskets, and the women accepted his help. He even offered to help unload a wagon with a few men there. The tasks were simple, and his energy never wavered when he helped. He received many thanks and offers to return for free goods at any time; the young man thanked them for being so nice to him.

Then, there was the smell of food. There were sweet smells, sour smells, and smells that made him question if the scent was really food. At the scent of sweetness, Ichigo's stomach rumbled. He recalled not eating the night before. _Oh no_, thought Ichigo. Then his eyes widened. _Wait!_ He pat at a pocket and felt his stashed currency, which he only got because he asked Neliel for it on his fourteenth birthday. _Now what did that book say again? Humans pay for things, right? They use moh-nay or something like that._ He ambled about, looking at shops that sold different things. His attention was caught upon the window of a bakery, where rolls and sugary sweets were on display.

"Huh," mused Ichigo. "What's chalk-o-late?" He angled his head as if he were to understand the sign that way. "I see rolls, cookies, cakes, and what? But no cooked chicken..." From there, he moved on in the village. The streets were becoming a little more roughed up, and the people appeared less welcoming.

Women were giggling when they passed him, and men were whispering as they loitered. Ichigo felt his skin crawl; being scrutinized by humans was a bit creepy. He came upon a building that read _Shihoin's Brewery_. Just as he took a step toward the door, the door swung open and a man came flying out, landing with an ugly thud on the ground.

"Stay out, ya ugly bastard!" yelled a purple haired woman. The light brown gown flowing about her frame flared to match her fury but only to be contained by her cream corset. Her sun colored eyes were ablaze as she spat in the downed man's direction, then she walked back in, her boots thundering against the flooring.

Ichigo looked at the fallen man and motioned to help him, but the man rolled over and fell asleep. The young man snatched his hand back and decided to not mess with him. Though, Ichigo did walk into the brewery, curious about the woman and the place. He remembered that his book explained the habits of humans and what kinds of businesses could be found in a typical village. A brewery was second on the list.

The place had different sour smells gracing the wooden décor and stone floors. Wooden tables had groups of men and women sitting about and laughing with large mugs in their hands. A long bar was at the end of the brewery with that purple haired woman behind it, arguing with a customer. Another person was behind the bar, and he was a blond man with a hat hooding his eyes and rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. Ichigo briefly made eye contact with this man. For some reason, he could feel himself being pulled toward the other. His heart thumped as his feet carried him to the bar, not stopping to listen to flirting from drunken women or invitations to join card games. He walked until he was before the blond man, who still looked at him in the eyes. He motioned to take off his hood, but he recalled he never put it back on.

The blond man's mouth opened a bit, but instead of offering a drink or seat at the bar, the blond man took out a small blade and cut himself at the wrist. Blood oozed in read beads from the parted flesh, spilling over the light skin. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Oh my—you're bleeding!" exclaimed the orange haired man. He grabbed the other's wrist, but the cut was gone. "What—how?" The blond put a finger to his lips as his eyes looked from side to side.

The blond turned and filled a mug with a smelly beer that turned Ichigo's stomach. When the mug was placed before him, the blond man advised, "Better drink some, kid. Don't want to draw any more attention, right?" Ichigo looked on either side of himself and spotted people only a couple seats away. The young man nodded with a grimace, sat down, and sipped at the liquid, holding back his gagging reflex. "Never had a beer, huh?" Ichigo shook his head. "Glad to give ya yer first." The young man just nodded and sipped some more. He warned in a low voice, "Ya know you're good as caught if yer not out of town by sunset."

The orange haired man coughed and spit his beer back into his mug; his eyes watered a bit. His gaze wandered from side to side as he wiped his mouth; others were not bothered by his hacking. "What do you mean?" asked Ichigo. He coughed again and forced down another sip of beer to clear his choking.

The blond man just rubbed a hand over his hair, jostling the hat a bit, and answered, "Name's Kisuke Urahara. I just happen to know you're not from around here because you're wearing fresh clothing. Smells like ya just took it out of a box. Expensive material, as well. Ya also came in lookin' at the place like it was new to ya. Tells me ya never seen a brewery before, much less know what beer was in the first place. Plus, I can still see the crest of the king peeking from under your cloak. Guess ya just came from the castle for a visit, or you ran away. That and your aura is like that of vampires and werewolves, thick, crisp, and _vulgar_."

Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the other's observations. From what he could see so far, some humans were not that nice. "Not like you know who I am, Kisuke," said the young man. The other arched a brow at his statement. Though, the young man would be fair, for the blond gave him his name. He wiped at his mouth and added in a whisper, "My name is Ichigo. I...recently left the vampire king's care. Is that why you smell vampire on me?"

Kisuke shook his head, not phased by the young man's words. "Not the smell of ya, kid," he replied as he leaned on the bar top. Apparently, the man was not phased at hearing where he came from. "Yer own aura. Whatever you are, you're not human, vampire, or werewolf. You're somethin' different."

"And what are you?" retorted Ichigo. Kisuke's charm was not so charming anymore. "You cut yourself in front of me."

The blond smiled. "Used to be a hunter of vampires and werewolves," answered Kisuke in a lower whisper. "I cut myself to see what ya would do, to see what ya were." His expression changed to one of complete interest. "But you didn't do anything but try to help me. You also healed my flesh just after it started to bleed. Interesting that you're confused by your own ability... Somethin' tells me you're very important, and somethin' tells me yer escape was more than just a rebellious child's move."

Looking at Kisuke's face, the young man could tell that the other wasn't dangerous. Instead, this man was acting like a friend, a friend that was waiting for him to come out all his life and just talk to him. "I don't want to die," said Ichigo as he looked down at the golden beer sitting between his hands. "I want to go over the mountains and live my life away from the castle. If I go back, I'll be dead within the next few days..." He touched at the beer's rim. "This healing thing... I was able to make a crippled man walk on my way here... I don't think these corrections were coincidences." Oh but he knew very well why: one of his special powers was presenting itself to him.

Kisuke rubbed at his chin. "Mountains, huh?" he asked. Ichigo raised a brow. Did the other not hear him say he cured an old man? "You sure about that, kid?"

The young man looked up at Kisuke and asked, "Something wrong with that?"

"Ya might run into some wolves over there," answered the blond with a cross of his arms.

Ichigo shrugged and admitted, "As long as they're not vampires, I don't care..." His hands fiddled with the beer.

"Vampires are not the only ones at the top of the animal kingdom, kid," lectured the blond. "We're lucky to fall anywhere near the bottom half of the dominant species. Well, the humans, I mean, but you yourself don't seem too different from me or these drunks here. Your place from me ain't too far." When the other just waved it off with another statement in preference, the older man frowned and yelled at the woman he called Yoruichi to bring a plate of potatoes and a bowl of soup.

"Point bein' ya gotta get out of here and go somewhere," stated the blond as Yoruichi set down a plate of chopped potatoes and a large bowl of vegetable soup. Ichigo's mouth watered once the smell of the food hit his nose. "Gonna stare at it or eat it?" The young man picked up the spoon and started to down his food. At the pace Ichigo was going, the older man said, "Slow down, kid. Geez. Ya got an appetite far worse than a werewolf." The younger man licked his lips and did his best to eat slower. "Tell ya what. I'll give ya some stuff and a horse to get ya out of here. Just one condition." Ichigo stopped his eating to look up at Kisuke. "Don't ever mention my name or status outside this brewery. My existence stays with ya 'til the day you're six feet under. Got it?"

The orange haired man nodded. "Thank you," said Ichigo. He finished up the last of his food and sipped some of the beer. His belly was full and happy, so he took out a coin from his pocket and gave it to Kisuke. The blond scrutinized the coin and nodded at him.

From there, Kisuke did as he said. As he stuffed a bag with dried foods and spare clothing, the blond man explained the basics of traveling, which included what types of water to drink, what to expect on the road, and what to do in the situation of meeting werewolves. From what he got, Ichigo was sure that the outside world was much more dangerous than stories had forewarned him. The blond also gave Ichigo a short tutorial on how to cook any food he happens to hunt, gesturing to the the pot hanging off of the horse's saddle bags. People were still walking about and talking, covering most of Kisuke's and Ichigo's conversation.

When the blond filled the saddle bags of the large black horse, Ichigo asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are ya askin' now?" replied Kisuke with a smile. Before Ichigo could open his mouth, he quickly said, "There's no reason other than it's the right move to make." Then, the older man pulled up a sheathed silver knife and gave it to the young man, briefly explaining to him that silver was poisonous to werewolf flesh. Next, he put a familiar hand on the young man's shoulder. "If I were runnin' away from the strongest vampire in the world, I'd want a little help, too." His smile never faltered. "Just do me that condition, kid. And who knows. Maybe we'll see each other again somewhere in the world, and I'll need yer help with somethin'."

"I'll repay that favor," said Ichigo with his own smile as he clasped his own hand on the other's shoulder. Then, he mounted the horse, not taking off when Kisuke called for his attention. "Yes?"

"Ya sure ya want to go through the mountains?" Kisuke asked. His face a bit grim and slightly worried. "There's safer places than the border. I could give ya a route to a different part of the country on this side."

Ichigo shook his head. "The way I see it," replied the young man, "I will never be free so long as I stay within the king's grasp. Crossing those mountains is my way through the gate of freedom."

"Freedom's such an itchy word to use for the mountains," stated the blond man. "I don't recommend it."

The young man looked downward, thinking about the other's words. Though, he remembered that he could fight a vampire to its knees, so he should be able to take care of himself. "I'll be fine," reassured the young man. The other nodded at him with a look of disappointment.

"Whatever ya do, Ichigo," said the blond with a stern tone, "do not stray from the pathways I marked on the map. Even though these paths don't guarantee yer safety, they're a lot safer than the paths I inked in red. And one more thing-" He touched at the horse's neck to keep the anxious creature from moving away. "-if ya meet a blue haired man on the road and he says his name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack, run. May the gods help yer soul Ichigo if ya run in to him and stupidly stay."

"Why run?" asked Ichigo. "I've b-"

Kisuke hushed him and repeated, "Run." Seeing the other still confused, the blond lifted his shirt and revealed scars that looked like a griffin cut into him. The lines were in long streaks that disfigured the man's muscles and skin. There were even chunks of flesh missing. From the way those scars wrapped around the other's sides, the young man could tell that the marks were on the back, too. Ichigo's eyes widened at the marred flesh; just what kind of sick monster was this? "This man, even as I call him so, is no man, kid. He's not a pure anythin'. He's half werewolf and half vampire; the only one of his kind that I know about. With all the wolves and blood guzzlers I took down, his strength is beyond them... He's the reason I can't fight the way I used to; the reason why I had to stop huntin'... I'd hate to hear a story about a kid who got mauled." He pulled his shirt down. The way he was looking at Ichigo; it was akin to worry and _fear_. Did a hunter really feel fear when he came upon his prey? "Remember, kid: run." With that, the blond returned to the brewery.

The young man bit his lip and just lowered his head to pull his hood up. The memory of the pink marks on Kisuke's abdomen and chest sent shivers through his body. Werewolf and vampire. That was an odd and dangerous combination. If a professional hunter couldn't take him down, then what was the chance in he, a human-like man, doing any damage to the creature? He'd probably be sliced just as bad...or worse. If Kisuke's expression during the whole explanation told him anything, it told him that he would be gambling with his own life by just running into the guy. He hoped he didn't ever have to deal with this Grimmjow.

"I'll be careful," he said to no one. He whipped the reigns softly, making the horse make a swift trot down the main street and out of town. Going through the map with Kisuke helped him memorize the initial roads to take, so he was able to go about with no trouble, even bidding a good day to some other travelers. Like that, he spent a day and a half traveling, camping, eating very little, and giving the horse drinking water. He spent most of his resting time memorizing the next roads to take. He attempted to cook a couple of times, but he ended up with odd tasting food. He felt he should stop cooking for the time being. One of the roads would lead him around the bases of the mountains and keep him close to the stream that ran near by.

It was midday, and he was in the midst of the blue mountains, being sandwiched by steep mountain rock. Then, he reached the mountains' forest, which he recalled had only one safe path to take. As he approached the forest, he saw how tall the trees were making the small pathway dark. Ichigo smirked. He lived within the dark for all of his life, so fear was nonexistent. The young human had his horse go on to the respective path, which was just trampled dirt between the dark bark of the trees. There was no distinctive smell to describe the forest around him, and there were no words to describe how gloomy it looked. By studying the tracks in the dirt and growth of plants in their way, this road had not been used for a long time.

The horse gave a soft whinny when the young man pet its neck. "Such a good horse," complimented Ichigo with a smile. The creature's hooves made clicking and clacking sounds as they tapped at the dirt and crushed plants that stood in its way. As he looked onward, the human felt loneliness creeping on him. He wished he could hear the sound of Neliel's or Rukia's voice. There was an urge for him to want his nurse's arms around his shoulders, and there was a strong need to hear the wisdom of Rukia's words. If either of those two women were there with him, they would be protecting him as if he were a five year old child again. He sighed.

The horse followed the predicted curve in the path, trotting more slowly than before. The orange haired man looked at the horse and asked it, "Are you tired already?" As an answer, the horse stopped in its tracks, looking about and snorting. With a furrowed brow, the young man looked around, seeing nothing in the darkness. "I know the day is late, but you can't stop now." He rubbed soothingly at the horse's neck. "Not when you have brought me this far. Please, walk some more. I know the stream is not too far from here." The horse did not budge.

Suddenly, a chilling tune was echoing throughout the forest, almost cheerful but certainly chilling. Hairs on the young man's arms and neck were raising. Ichigo could hear the tune coming from the sharp bend in the path up ahead. Then, the tune was accompanied by wolf howls in the distance. The horse was unsteady as it backed up, whinnying in panic. "Steady!" commanded Ichigo. "Steady!" Then, his commands stopped when a man, dressed in fine clothing, walked around the bend and swung a stick while whistling the scary tune.

This man had blue hair that extended past his shoulders, and he strut confidently in a jacket and a pair of trousers of bright white, blue, and gold. His boots were a shiny black, scuffing the dirt as the man kicked the road and twirled the stick about himself. At this point, the horse was walking backward, only staying because it could not turn properly. Blue locks. The sight of them had Ichigo's heart thumping. The young man gulped as the man still approached them and didn't look at them. His instincts were telling him that this was the man he should be running from, but his arms were frozen as a white terror washed over him.

Finally, the blue haired man stopped ten feet from the horse and looked directly at it, making the panicked creature rear up and back away a lot more. Then, those stranger's blue eyes looked up at Ichigo, who held his breath and shuddered a bit. The features this guy had reminded him of Bazz B, but the eyes on this guy were piercing and dangerous, glowing with a sort of malice.

"W-Who are you?" asked Ichigo, feeling the words of Kisuke running through his mind. He knew who the man was, but having allowed the other man this close to him, Ichigo felt the need to speak.

The other just tilted his head with a smile, showing his sharp teeth. "You wish to know my name," said the other being. His voice was deep, and it dripped a tone that Ichigo knew was not natural of a graceful vampire. "If you wish to know mine, then you must first tell me yours." His words came out without flaw, but the other's tone made the request rough.

The young man shivered as his horse still backed away; the creature was trying to turn on the narrow path. Not only did he know the danger, but Ichigo could feel the danger in the atmosphere. His blood was chilling as the horse continued its frustrated attempts to turn around and run. Ichigo, thinking of Kisuke's words about the mountains and this dangerous creature, felt a small urge to run home and get Bazz B or Rukia to beat the hell out of this guy. The image of Kisuke's ruined body came to mind, and his chest was constricting. His gut felt heavy, and he felt the need to escape escalating with each breath. "I a-asked you f-first," replied Ichigo. He knew he sounded like a fool, but his speech was not something he was most worried about.

The other smiled at Ichigo and stuck his stick in the ground. He held out his arms and said, "Can't you tell? I'm a general." He gestured to the medals on his chest. His reply was playful, letting the young man know that he was being toyed with.

The orange haired man narrowed his eyes as he briefly looked over his shoulder; there was no way his horse would be able to turn comfortably without a few scrapes. "What's a general d-doing out here with no supplies or even a horse or troop of men to f-follow him?" asked the young man. His words were fast. His hand tugged at the reign a little, signaling a turn.

_Run_, advised the sound of Kisuke's voice. Ichigo could hear that word continuously playing over and over in his head.

"You're a smart one," stated the blue haired man. His fangs elongated a bit as he grinned. The sight of those glinting points made Ichigo want to jump; his chest felt like it would explode.

_Run._

Ichigo grimaced at the other's amusement. "And you're quite s-slow for a general," retorted the young man as he made a more subtle and harsher tug at the reign. His heart was racing so fast that he could hear his own blood pumping in his ears. Pump, pump, pump, pump...

_Run._

"Where ya goin'?" asked the other, his eyes looking at Ichigo's wrists.

_Run!_

The orange haired human didn't reply as he forcefully turned his horse and had it gallop at full speed. He leaned forward and bid the creature to run faster. His chest was pounding at full force, and his mind was completely full to the brim with the desire to get away. The horse whinnied and reared up, backing up on its hind legs, and came back down. Adrenalin was pumping through him, and Ichigo wished his energy could be transferred to the horse to make it go faster. The young man's brown eyes were wide as they looked upon the man that was supposed to be a mile behind them.

"That was very rude," stated the blue haired being, a smile still on his face. "You left without giving me your name or bidding a good afternoon." His stick was resting on his shoulders, his hands hanging onto the ends.

Like that, the human could see the other's large chest, muscular arms, and powerful stature. This guy—this _creature_ was not something to take lightly, and Ichigo realized the true form of terror upon seeing this _thing_ sadistically smile. His entire being was in a state of panic as his mind searched for ways out, for ways to get him and his horse on a path to safety. The trees came to mind, but the horse would not fit. He'd have to gamble with the path, and his chances were one in a million at this point.

_Is this what he felt like?!_ Ichigo asked himself as he recalled the face of fear the blond showed him earlier at the brewery. _The fear Kisuke felt when he could not even outrun this _beast_! _When the creature stepped forward, the young man flinched in his saddle and pulled his horse back. The horse whinnied and stepped back quickly, trying to increase the distance between him and the predator. Another step had Ichigo trying to breathe correctly. His heart was increasing its pace, and his mind was becoming desperate for some sort of help.

"Leave me be!" demanded Ichigo. His mind didn't completely think it out when he slipped his cloak up and revealed the crest of his former king. "If you so much as touch me, my father, the vampire king, will have your head!" His own feigned bravery was wilting as the amused look on the other's face did not disappear. "I know who y-you are, Grimmjow J-Jaggerjack." The name spilled from his lips with fear. "I warn you again! Leave me be!"

Then, Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed, a laugh that turned deep and menacing. The sound shook Ichigo to the core, making his chest freeze and his gut tighten. Suddenly, the halfbreed's laugh stopped, and his head snapped back to look at Ichigo, making the young man breathe faster and harder than before. "You mean that ugly bat I tore in half two centuries ago?" asked the blue haired man. The look on the young man's face spelled something far past _horror_. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. "Oh. Did _daddy_ not tell ya he's missing half his body because he pissed off the wrong person?" Grimmjow's amused expression changed to one of deep loathing, making Ichigo shiver even more and want to bolt. The word _daddy _was uttered with strong distaste. With his fangs grown out, the blue haired man snarled like a hellish lion.

The young man's heart jumped as he pulled at the reigns and had the horse gallop toward their initial destination, but that proved fruitless when Grimmjow appeared before them again. Ichigo whimpered. This time, the blue haired man grabbed the panicked horse by the neck and slammed it on the ground, making Ichigo roll off. The young man scrambled to his feet after impact. When he stood, he saw Grimmjow bite into the horse's neck and jerk his head, ripping the poor creature's head off. Blood poured from the headless body and splashed on both the halfbreed and the ground.

Ichigo whimpered as he got to feet and ran away. He ran in the opposite direction of the horse, pumping his arms and legs as fast as he could. Granted he could run as fast as Keigo and keep up with Neliel when she was at a jog, Ichigo could still feel the other's dangerous presence just behind him. After the many times that he sparred with vampires and after the many times he surpassed common human fears, there was no training in his past that could have prepared him for the fear that was summoned upon him today. If Neliel were there, she would scold him for running from someone who was not as scary as a demon. However, if Rukia were there, she would have him run while she fought off the attacker.

Neither woman was there to help him, so Ichigo knew he was completely alone. Suddenly, he was punched in the abdomen and sent flying on his back. "Gah!" he coughed. The slapping of his back to the hard ground introduced pain to his body, making him arch up. His eyes were wide when Grimmjow was pouncing on him, a murderous look on his face. In response, Ichigo kicked out, striking the other in the face and making him stumble backward.

The halfbreed chuckled as he straightened himself and cracked his neck. "Feisty," he said with a grin.

Ichigo quickly got to his feet, stumbling a bit. Every time he tried to move in a direction, the other took a step in his way. Oh how horrid this beast was. There was no escaping, and it dawned on the young man that there may be no chance of living. He pursed his lips and ripped his cloak free. There, he drew his weapons, hearing the blades sing with both inexperience and anticipation. His body was trembling as the stood there, and he tried to put on a brave look.

"You want to fight me?" asked the blue haired man. His amused face was no longer there.

"I will f-fight you to be free," replied the young man. His tough face wavered a bit as the other's pointed teeth gleamed at him in the remaining light.

"A fawn cannot hope to fight a wolf," mused Grimmjow. He looked down upon the other with his head tilted back.

How dare the other insult him as a swordsman. He sparred with vampires! The jest at his position made desperation and frustration swim through him. "I am no fawn!" grit Ichigo. His hands tightened around the grips of his swords as he prepared himself.

The other cheekily replied, "And you are no wolf."

"We'll see about that," bit the orange haired.

With a look of slight irritation, Grimmjow stated, "I hate when my food fights back." The blue haired man's fangs and claws were elongating as he grew slightly taller, and his voice grew deeper. His muscles were far more prominent than before, slightly tearing at the clothing he wore. Fur was visible through the stretched parts of the clothing. Grimmjow's clear face and features did not change, but his ears and prominent tail were like those of a werewolf's.

The young man deeply inhaled, trying to control his racing heart. Before he could coach himself with his nurse's words, Grimmjow was upon him, slashing and pushing him back. When his back hit a tree, Ichigo rolled off of it and witnessed the thick vegetation get felled with one swipe. Seeing that happen made the human's core tighten. He swung his blades, getting frustrated at the other's agility and speed. As he swung, he could feel a tingling sensation in his teeth, and he could sense his hearing, sight, and speed slightly increasing. Adrenaline was coursing through him like one tsunami after another.

Suddenly, Grimmjow was behind him, and the beast swiped at his exposed back, making the young man cry out and turn with a swing of his swords. Ichigo's back was burning and thudding, and the pain only increased as his body was sliced from all directions before he could lift his arm. He swung blindly, hoping to catch the other. Luck seemed to favor him for one second when he felt flesh part at the tip of his blade. His eyes were wide as he saw Grimmjow stand before him and look down at the cut on his abdomen. The blood seeped down the cloth, flowing like molasses. The look of pure anger was glazed over the halfbreed's eyes, especially when he looked at the young man with the bloody blade. The young man brought his blades up to defend a swipe at his face, but that swipe came at his abdomen, instead. He bent forward upon feeling the burn, but that was not the end of his torture. Ichigo suffered more attacks to his body before he had no choice but to lean on a tree for support. At this point, the fight was over. His body wanted to drop and rest. The tingling sensation he felt was gone, and his senses were lacking.

Tears were running down the human's face as he stared at Grimmjow, who licked at his drenched claws. At the one taste, those blue eyes were glowing a dangerous shade. Just as the halfbreed raised his claws to strike Ichigo's chest, his ears twitched and he looked around. Then, he roared out, snarling and snapping in two directions near Ichigo. Just as the orange haired man was going to drop his weapons, two werewolves, twice the size of Grimmjow, jumped out of the trees and came at him.

The sudden attack made Ichigo jump and back away. Though, his vision was blocked by Grimmjow standing in front of him and snarling at the wolves. Still, the young man backed away. From his position, the roars and snarls were deafening to his ears. The actual fighting, however, was even more disturbing.

The wolves were taking turns at jumping on Grimmjow and biting at his body, but the half breed was doing well in retaliating. The blue haired beast would throw the horse sized werewolves with ease and bite back. Seeing this much might displayed in front of him, the human felt it was time for him to make an escape.

The young man ignored the throbbing in his limbs as he sheathed his weapons and ran. His hair stuck to his forehead, and his clothing was becoming very uncomfortable. His lungs and throat were burning, for he was sucking in as much air as possible. Sweat was running down his skin and irritating the still closing wounds, and his muscles were twitching and heating up as they constantly clenched and stretched. Miles and miles of path were behind him when he felt his legs giving out and his throat burning with more vigor. When he couldn't go any more, he stopped and hid behind a tree.

His clothes were sticking to his skin, which was still bloody. An air of relief hit him when he saw that his wounds were gone. He fanned himself and looked up to the darker sky, panting as he leaned against the tree. His mind was racing with ideas and theories on how to use the night to his advantage. His recollection of Grimmjow's breed defeated that idea. He sighed and pushed himself to walk a little. Knowing that he was no longer within reach of a helping hand, staying there would be asking for the large monster to come and find him again. If he moved, he would eventually be okay, right?

Fate, however, was not that kind. Before he could sense the other, Ichigo was slammed against the nearest bark of a tree. His winded chest webbed with pain as he tried to breathe correctly, and his body was feeling more tired than before. His wide eyes were staring into narrowed blue.

"Where do ya think you're going, swine?" growled Grimmjow. The cocky jacket was no longer on his body, and the legs of his pants were shredded. His body was littered with bruises and deep gashes, but those were disappearing at an accelerated rate within Ichigo's presence. Soon, everything was gone.

The young man did not reply. He put both hands on the other's chest and tried to push him off, but the blue haired half breed grabbed his wrists and slammed them above his head. The young man's eyes watered, so he looked away. Ichigo didn't want to see the lion tear apart the fawn. "Please," Ichigo quietly begged. "Don't kill me."

A wicked grin came in place on the larger man's face. "You will regret leaving your precious vampires," sneered Grimmjow. Ichigo's expression changed to one of complete pain and surprise when his head was jerked aside and a pair of sharp teeth latched at the side of his neck.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" screeched the young man as his body twitched. His heart was pounding, and his neck was screaming as the nerves flickered. Those long teeth. Oh how they burned. His back arched as Grimmjow held him against the tree and tore at his shredded jacket and harness, leaving him bare and scratched up. Tears were sliding down his cheeks as he faced an incomplete moon. "Noooo! Stop! Get off!" He yelped at being jerked to quiet down, but he kept yelling, resulting in more jerking of his body. Suddenly, one of his hands was free, and he used it to hold onto the other's hair, pulling the other away and keeping the other there. "Ah! Hah! Ah!" He felt a pair of claws dig into the flesh of his waist to keep him still. He didn't want to die, and he mentally begged for mercy.

As the other sucked greedily, the young human could feel a change in the atmosphere. His body was starting to heat up, and there was an uncomfortable feeling he was getting from the beast before him. A sensation that had the young man blushing and his nipples hardening washed through him. His hand that was still in Grimmjow's hair tightened, not letting the other move as much.

Then a growl filled his ear, making him stiffen. He heard, "What did you do to me?" Just as the other's words registered in his mind, he felt something hard pressing against him. "What did you do to me?!" snarled the halfbreed as he lifted Ichigo higher and pressed his body against his prey's. The young man couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet anymore, so he wrapped his legs around the halfbreed to keep himself from dangling. Upon doing so, the same hard feeling was pressing against the crack of his ass. When the young man still did not answer the predator, the beast snarled and bit down on the same spot, making the human cry out and claw at blue strands. His groans turned into moans as the other started to move his body against his. This new sensation happening at his hips was strange, becoming even stranger when the biting and sucking stopped. "You little bastard!"

Ichigo did not reply. He couldn't. His body was too drained to even move. He was tossed on the ground, where his body was flipped on his belly with his hips lifted up. The orange haired man's eyes were lidded, but they widened when he felt his trousers get ripped and shoved at his knees. "No!" His body awakened with new energy as he struggled, but his attempts remained in vain. His arms were pushing at the ground, while his upper back was shoved downward in to the dirt. The jingles of the belt buckle behind him seemed like a fast and deadly count down. "Please!"

A snarl was all Ichigo got before his bottom's cheeks were spread and his hole was entered by a long, thick rod. Ichigo screamed out his agony and stared wide eyed at the ground. His entrance was burning, and his insides felt like they would split in opposite directions. The heat coming from the intruding rod felt like a hot knife against his injured walls. His ass thudded as it fruitlessly squeezed around the other's member, which stretched him past the dilation of his hole. He whimpered at feeling the tip of the other's penis poke at his belly and make it bulge a little. He was that big?

His hole squelched with blood as the large beast behind Ichigo thrust his hips at a bone breaking pace. The young man clawed at the dirt, trying to steady himself as he wept. He could not believe that he was being forced to do this. The thought had him crying even more and yelling out his pain. After some time, his own cock was hard as a result of feeling a spot inside his ass send waves of pleasure throughout his body. His thighs were shaking, and his knees were burning as they supported his hips. His bare chest was thudding, as well, for it scraped the dirt with each thrust. His erection was swinging back and forth madly in time with Grimmjow's merciless moving.

"Rahh!" howled Grimmjow in frustration. He gripped the young man's hips, claws digging into the flesh, and brutally slammed the other on his dick. "Shit!" His teeth were tightly grinding as he banged his hips as hard as possible, seeing the young man's ass cheeks wiggle with each smash of his hips. His pelvis was a blur for a moment, but his humping slowed down as he groaned with disappointment. Again and again this happened to him. "No matter how close I get, I can't cum!"

Ichigo was able to breathe a little better when his back was released, but his hips, he knew, would be bruised, or possibly broken, after this. When he heard the other's outcries of frustration, he looked back and saw the animalistic image that made Grimmjow the monster he was. Those eyes were dangerously focused on his ass, those abs were tight as they forced his dick far inside of him, those arms were bulging as they brought him onto the other, and those thighs were flexing in time with his thrusts.

The young man's racing heart was beating his ribcage painfully as he continued to look at the other. His pleasure was coming in ten times stronger, for he kept his eyes on the Grimmjow's storming blue irises. "Ah! Hah! Uh!" moaned Ichigo. His toes were curling, and his hole was being even more receptive to the intruder. "Hah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AH!" The delicious feeling of his sweet button being constantly swabbed by Grimmjow's erection had the young man panting like a dog; his body was becoming weaker and weaker before the reward of his predator's large cock. Ichigo licked his dry lips and exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! Oh!" Without much thought to it, the young man banged his hips backward. His nerves were tingling throughout his spine and hips every time the other's cock touched his spot and every time the other's hips touched his ass.

"Fuckin' harlot," growled Grimmjow as he snapped his hips. More insults dripped from his lips as he screwed the young man below him. The larger one's dick was slopping and slicking with blood, pulling and pushing roughly at the human's outer anal ring. Those large hands gripped each cheek and spread them as far as possible, allowing him to slide in even deeper and touch the crown of Ichigo's ass with his own pelvis. Ichigo felt this difference significantly. Slap, slap, slap, slap, squish! The young man didn't stop banging his hips back onto the other, especially when he felt his own dick pulsing.

"Ah!" screamed Ichigo as his balls tightened and released a heavy load of his semen. His ass tightened in time with his orgasm, so he finally felt Grimmjow release inside of him. Upon release, the halfbreed released a howl that made the trees shudder. "Hah, uh, ah..." He moaned in time with the other's final thrusts and snarls of pleasure. Grimmjow cursed when he stopped screwing the young man, keeping his penis within his prey's hole. When the young man heard the larger man catching his breath, he slipped himself from the other's dick and laid on his back, his legs open and bent. His raw passage was reddened with blood, and his cheeks were flushed. His hole felt like it was gaping and grasping at nothing, just remembering the girth of its intruder. His hips were purple, outlined in large hand prints, and his chest was rubbed red with dirt. As he lay there, Ichigo stared up at the blue haired half breed, seeing a face torn between anger and bliss. Those eyes just stared at him, as if they were analyzing him before a duel.

The young man's chest rose and fell as he looked about for his weapons. To his luck, they were only a arm's reach away. He quickly snatched up his smaller sword and held it out in defense as he stared at the other. His blade was met with an amused grin and light laugh. Grimmjow's chuckle made the hairs on Ichigo's neck stand. _Why is he laughing at me? _Ichigo thought. Even though the day was gone, the young man could still see the other man's dangerous grin.

Grimmjow just leaned on the blade's tip, his throat hovering just above. "I see what you are," said the blue haired beast, "Ichigo." He licked his lips, while a look of surprise came over the other. Ichigo never told this beast his name. "Never have I tasted blood so sweet and so sad."

The young man furrowed his brow. "Blood cannot be sad," he said.

With a shake of his head, the half breed grinned wickedly as he explained, "Blood tells all. I now know why you're as sweet as you are..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes in confusion. What the hell was this guy talking about? "Tell me. What good is all your blood to that torn bat?" Ichigo's lip quivered as Grimmjow pierced his own flesh on the sword, dripping blood down Ichigo's blade and onto his arm. The young man never felt something so slimy or searing on his skin.

As he tilted his head, the half breed answered, "You're just another power source! The first flesh bound regeneration boost. Sun resistance, reversing old age, advanced healing, immunity to vampire and werewolf venom, protecting yourself with an aphrodisiac. It's all part of your blood. Being a first pure blood of his race, that bat could absorb everything you have." The larger man swiftly pushed the blade aside and pinned it next to Ichigo's head. The halfbreed harshly hissed, "How does it feel to be nurtured for death? How does it feel to know that you were raised by that bat's first child? How does it feel to know that you would have been sucked dry within seconds?"

A tear slipped from Ichigo's eye as he stared within the amused blues of the half breed. "No," he whimpered. His face was heating up and his chest was twisting. He didn't want to hear it, especially from this beast.

"The entire human race would be farmed like cattle."

"No."

"The humans would be slaughtered at an early age."

"No."

"And it'd all be your fault."

"No!" screamed Ichigo as he burst forth and pushed the other on his back. His mind didn't register that he was pinning the half breed down and hissing at him with a feline like growl. Grimmjow returned the growling in kind. "I will not be used as the people's demise!"

Grimmjow rolled them around and roared as the other hissed again. "Even though you escaped bat territory," growled the blue haired half breed, "you had the gall to wander into the werewolf king's domain! Starrk Coyote would use you the same way!"

"And you would make sure of this?!" roared Ichigo. His voice was a bit deeper and more threatening. "You'd ensure my own demise for the sake of killing mankind?!" He shuddered as he felt his teeth tingling, fangs slightly growing in place. "Of killing a species you haven't started?!" The other snarled at him. "Your own existence would be belittled if either king drained me... I left to live my life."

The half breed smiled and wiped off his chest as the sword wound finally closed. "Your birthday is in two days," he said. "I am the first of my kind. Why not just take your power for myself and rule these bugs?"

Why not? The answer was not hard to find, but it was not obvious, either. Looking at Grimmjow, Ichigo could tell that the other doesn't get along well with other people or creatures. The other doesn't give a damn about his own clothing, and the other has not shown any sign of authority over anyone other than his prey.

Ichigo answered, "Because one with no place in the world such as yourself, would gain power in vain. There are no castles or maids that could please you like the instinct you have now. If you were so interested in power, you would have established your race and kingdom long ago, not feed on travelers in the werewolf king's land like a mouse would on bread in a home."

At that, the blue haired male growled, but there was a hint of amusement when he stopped.

After the ordeal, Ichigo's life was spared, but he was not allowed to go. Instead, the young man was forcefully taken to Grimmjow's home, a lonely stone house in the middle of the forest with a covered window and a sad door. The house's skin was a deathly gray with patches of black. On the inside, there was only one room, which had a large bed with a wooden frame and aged silk sheets, a crooked fireplace, and an armoire with broken hinges. There, his weapons were tossed in a corner, and he was chained to the end of the bed by his neck and forced to sleep naked at the foot of the bed like a dog.

When the morning came, the young man woke with a tired yawn and a sore neck. He tried to rub at his sore muscles under the black shackle, but he was unable to do so. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and stiffened when he saw Grimmjow still sleeping peacefully on his back. The shredded pants were still on, but the buckle was still undone. As he looked at the other, many thoughts ran through his mind.

_Why did he take me here?_ thought the young man. _There's no reason to have me around. What am I supposed to do? There's nothing I can do for him. I should be free. I would be able to make my way through to the next town. Werewolves wouldn't be a problem. I don't want to die. Not here._

Ichigo fiddled with his collar, and he bit his tongue to keep from growling in frustration. He tried to reach back to the feeling he had when his strength doubled and his teeth became fangs, but no such feeling came to him. He felt at his collar again and licked his lips when he felt a key hole. A smile came to his face as his heart sped up in excitement. The young man looked at Grimmjow and then looked about, hoping to find a key. When his eyes landed on the pole at the head of the bed frame, his heart sank. A key ring was looped on the pole with two keys on it, one key smaller than the other. Biting his lip, Ichigo looked at his chain and estimated the length.

With another look at the bed post, Ichigo thought,_ I can get the key, but there's not enough chain to walk around the bed. Oh Lady of Fate, why do you feel the need to punish me so?_

The small male swallowed thickly and sat up, contemplating if he should take the chance. His failure was at an all time high with this idea, but if he didn't, then what point was there in thinking about freedom if he wouldn't take the risk? The decision became clear: he had to try. The young man carefully piled his chain on the edge of the bed, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Then, with a deep breath, Ichigo slowly got on his hands and knees, the bed sinking unevenly due to the cloth stuffed underneath. His nerves became jittery as he took each step, and his heart was pumping rapidly. His hands were on both sides of the other's torso, while his legs straddled the other's legs.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Ichigo felt a tug at his collar, so he looked back, seeing that his chain was taut. Then, he looked downward, seeing that the half breed made no move. Looking down upon the other, Grimmjow did not look so dangerous anymore. The other didn't snore, nor did he drool. The beast's breathing was even and calm, and his face showed that there was just bliss. In a way, he looked like a graceful vampire. Quickly, Ichigo looked away and set his eyes on the keys, seeing that he just had to reach up and grab them. His breath was shaky as he reached his hand out and gripped the keys together so that they didn't rattle, and he carefully lifted the keys and their ring, not making a sound. Bringing the keys to his chest, he felt satisfaction sink in and felt his heart leap.

His little victory was short, for he heard the other's breathing was no longer peaceful. He gulped and looked downward to see Grimmjow's eyes open and looking straight at him. Upon seeing those thundering blues glaring at him, Ichigo's heart felt like it tried to escape through his throat. Before he could muster the courage to apologize, the young man was on his back with Grimmjow hovering above him and growling at him. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and the larger male was resting between the smaller one's thighs. Those pools of deep blue were storming, but those eyes looked to be in a trance with a cloudy exterior. For a moment, he wondered if the other was completely there and wondered why the other was not scolding him or threatening him; the other's deep rumbling growl got his attention.

The smaller male flinched and looked away, not wanting to see the other's angered face and possibly oncoming commentary. However, grunts and growls were all got, as if the man above him was not using his vampire intellect. He flinched when the other snapped at him, those fangs hovering over his neck. His fingers released the keys, but those were not the object of Grimmjow's sights. With his unmerciful stare, the half breed sank his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder. The young man yelled out and kicked his legs, which eventually wrapped around the other's hips to push Grimmjow away. However, the grip of his legs only aided in his captor's arousal.

The beast thrusted his hips as he morphed into his monstrous form. Ichigo wasn't going to fight something that already won, so he just rubbed soothingly at Grimmjow's hair until the fiend stopped feasting. Thrust, thrust, thrust... Sadly, the young man knew what his captor wanted, and his own manhood was rising in response. He didn't want it; he just want the halfbreed to scold him or hit him. Anything but sex was more than welcome, but Grimmjow was demanding and his own body was rebelling against his wishes. Ichigo's heart raced as he touched past his own erection and split his cheeks open to reveal his fresh hole. His skin tingled as he felt the other's cock graze his hand and slip into his opening, pushing past the barriers and ripping him again. The young man clenched his teeth and hissed.

Then, their coupling began again. His emotions swirled as Grimmjow roughly made love to him, not pausing when Ichigo cried out and clawed at the bedding in severe pain. The large beast balanced on his forearms and banged his hips as hard as he could, moving his own bed.

"AH!" moaned Ichigo. Despite the pain, he found that he liked the pleasure that came with it. He hugged at Grimmjow's neck and wrapped his legs around the other's powerful hips. His cock was being rubbed between their bodies, multiplying the pulses of heat going through him. His eyes fluttered when Grimmjow ran his hot tongue over the healing bite on his neck. That was a sensation on its own, for his skin pulsed and sent a powerful, arousing chill down his spine and chest.

His toes were pinching as his hands clawed at the beast's back when he felt his release. He whimpered when the other didn't finish for another few minutes, those large hips pistoning in and out. Again, he felt the strange warmth enter his body and singe the tears within his rectum.

Ichigo felt this was his new purpose, to serve as food and relief. But what about his own needs? What would he eat? The thought of food had him salivating, but that was pushed back when Grimmjow decided to pull out and make himself comfortable for a nap on top of him.

As the other slept without a word to him, Ichigo pet at the ears, liking how soft they were to his touch. Those wolf ears flicked and twitched when he playfully touched at the sensitive hairs at the tips. Then, he combed his fingers through the other's long locks, undoing tangles and smoothing out the long strands. When all the tangles were gone, Ichigo ripped off a piece of loose cloth from the bed and used it to tie the other's hair back. With the hair neatly pulled away, Ichigo was able to appreciate Grimmjow's beauty as a man. The graceful curve of his eyes sitting atop pale cheeks had him wanting to see those blues that pulsed with animosity.

His heart fluttered at the thoughts. Did he really think Grimmjow was beautiful, graceful? Graceful may have been too nice of a word, but Ichigo thought of ways that grace would fit his captor's description. He reflected on the other's fighting, blushing when he recalled the other stepping in front of him to divert the werewolves' attention. There was also the way the half breed licked his skin. He didn't know if there was anything behind it, but the thought of any kind reason made his skin flush.

Ichigo gave a sigh and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, keeping a hand rested on the curve of the other's neck. After that, he decided to take a nap, too.

When he woke up, Grimmjow was gone, and a fire was going in the fireplace. Ichigo stretched and sat up, looking around for the other. The keys were gone, and the cool fabric near his rear let him know that the other had been gone for a while. He looked out the broken window and saw that night was upon him. Did he really sleep that long? With no keys, there was no way he could take advantage of this loneliness.

"No," Ichigo said to himself as he got to his feet. He slipped off the bed and tried to make his way over to his swords, but the taut chain kept him well away. With a growl, Ichigo pulled at the chain, gaping when his own strength couldn't move the bed. "Damn!" He walked to the frame and saw that his chain was nailed to the bed frame. That still didn't make him feel any better. Pulling a few more times with no success, Ichigo let the chain go and threw his fist at the wall, growling out his anger at his fruitless attempts. His knuckles were burning when he brought his fist back to inspect it. Seeing that the skin was starting to heal, he figured he'd leave it alone, but the drip of blood down the back of his hand caught his attention. With an inward sigh, Ichigo licked the blood and suddenly stopped when he noticed that the taste was absolutely incredible. His eyes dilated as they looked down upon the rest of his bloody knuckles. No question came to his mind as he licked his knuckles clean, speeding up the healing.

His eyes suddenly shut and his hand went to his brow when voices and pictures filled his head. There was an image of a vampire woman and she was praying to a statue of Mika, the lioness deity of fertility. An unseen golden wisp floated from the statue to the woman's belly, swirling in her abdomen. Then, there was the image of a vampire man, a man Ichigo some how knew that the woman had lain with. After the prayer, an image of birthing came, his birth. The man and woman were happy as they stared at him, but a surprising gust of wind caught their attention. The source of the wind was two other vampires, whose figures were all too familiar. One was the silhouette of Neliel, while the other was the broad shape of Bazz B. An exchange of words passed, and the woman holding him looked at him with sad eyes. Neliel's form came forward and opened her arms, in which he was placed.

_Your sacrifice will please the king and excuse your lands and people from the king's future plans_, came Bazz B's voice.

After that, he saw all his memories as a child and then finally saw an image of a lioness. She walked toward him upon a surface of clear water, her golden eyes capturing his gaze. _The start of a new era. In my image, you will create new life_, came her voice. Then, she vanished.

Then the images faded, leaving Ichigo with tearing eyes. He cried. He was just as Grimmjow said, a power source, and he was given up to save the lives in his parents' land. A noble deed that only reached so far and stopped at Ichigo's existence. Next, he wondered about the lioness' words. What new life? How was he supposed to do that?

When he finished, Ichigo felt his teeth tingling and his muscles twitching. A sigh fell from his lips, coming out as a growl. He jumped at his own voice and looked around himself. Then his fingers were tingling uncomfortably. His eyes were wide as he watched his nails sharpen, but his brow furrowed when he noticed that the nails were similar to feline nails. Then, he quickly felt at his teeth, touching a set of fangs on his upper and lower jaw. Next, his abdomen began to lurch and sink. He coughed and stumbled, grabbing onto the bed frame. His insides felt like they were on fire.

_Why is this happening?! _Ichigo thought in panic._ I can't be like this! How can I? I'm not a vampire!_ _I'm not a werewolf! Grimmjow's venom can't affect me! If I'm not human, then what the hell am I?! _The image of the lioness appeared in his mind and her words came to his attention. _In her image... I-I'm a werecat?_ With that, his thoughts were cut off when he arched up and bellowed out in pain as his body popped and gurgled on the inside. The muscles on his smooth stomach and limbs were more pronounced, and his hair grew longer, passing his shoulder blades and stopping above his rear. When it all stopped, Ichigo grabbed onto the frame again and fell when the board crackled into pieces under his grip. Thud!

"Damn!" growled Ichigo as he got back to his feet. He touched at his head and saw the long hair hanging over his face. He looked around and tore at a strip from the bedding and tied his hair after braiding it. Shorter strands hung in his face, but that didn't bother him like the broken bed frame. "Curse it all!" he cussed. Then, his head snapped toward the door when he heard faint foot steps, and his heart truly dipped at seeing Grimmjow walk through the door with a deer's carcass on his shoulder.

The carcass was tossed to the floor. Filling the house with its fresh dead smell. Ichigo's gaze snapped to the dead deer, seeing the buck was torn at the neck. Then, his eyes flicked back to Grimmjow, who was walking toward him with growls falling from his lips. In every aspect, the blue haired male was still bigger than him. The young man could feel himself submitting to the other's presence as his head lowered and as he backed away.

Grimmjow surprised the younger one with his louder growl and snarl, his face nearly touching Ichigo's head. The young man's chest rumbled with a purr and growl as he felt the hair on his head standing. When the larger male grabbed his arm, the smaller male snapped at Grimmjow, his teeth barely missing the other's face. He snarled like a lion and ripped his arm free; Ichigo lunged at his captor and bit down on his shoulder. Memories flooded his head like poison. He felt himself get ripped away and tossed on the bed. Blood splattered on the floor and dripped down the young man's chin and chest.

Ichigo tried to catch his breath as he stared at the bedding. Grimmjow was born from a werewolf mother and fathered by a vampire, who wore the vampire king's crest on his chest. The blue haired man was unwanted in all towns and rejected by both vampires and werewolves. His parents were executed by the vampire king himself, scorching their bodies with his black eyes, and Grimmjow took what revenge he could get by tearing off the large bat's wings and severing his left arm and right leg. When he could not get close to the bat again, he lived in seclusion, feeding off of anything he found in his area, werewolves and vampires included.

The orange haired man looked up at Grimmjow with pity swelling his eyes. However, the large beast was beyond furious with his bite. Thus, Ichigo was slapped, and the werecat took it, not fighting back as he rose from his splayed position. "You lost your parents to the king," said Ichigo in a sad whisper. "And now you're an outsider..."

The blue haired male snarled at him.

The young man looked back up Grimmjow and replied, "I'm an outsider, too." He was pinned to the bed, lightning blue eyes piercing his own. His chest was beating wildly at seeing those beautiful eyes.

"You were raised like royalty," bit the halfbreed. "Don't you dare relate to me."

"I was a prisoner."

"You were a royal brat!"

"I was not born into royalty! I was given away to die!" Ichigo roared back. "At least you got to see your parents!"

The fury on the blue haired male's face showed well when he rebutted, "Yeah! I saw them get cut down by the man you call a father! The same damn mongrel that cut down his own son, my father!" At that, Ichigo was silent. A flicker of sadness came over Grimmjow's face, but he shook his head. "I am that wretch's descendent, but I will never call him my grandfather... Feel shame for calling him your own blood!"

"I never considered him my father," replied Ichigo with a shake of his head. He saw the other narrow his eyes. "When I was told at thirteen that I was to die on my twentieth birthday so the king may gain godly power, I did not know what to think. I was devastated, angered, and disappointed. I kept trying to deceive myself into thinking it was all just a lie. I went so far as to make goals I would never reach. The woman who raised me with love in her heart-" His face heated up as his lip quivered. "-would not t-tell me the truth herself, nor would she do anything to s-save me from him." He shut his eyes and shook his head, looking away. "You can say what you want, Grimmjow, but I know what I am, and I will not belong to anyone! I just want to live away from vampires and everyone else! I just want to live my life!" He looked back at the halfbreed and was surprised to see the other expressing pity.

They stared at each other, brown and blue swirling with emotion. Need, want, hate, sadness, pity, and lust coursed through his every fiber as he looked up at his captor, and he felt the other was feeling the same thing. Ichigo blushed as his eyes lidded upon staring up at Grimmjow's lips, and like that, both kissed each other. The kiss expressed their emotions, heating up and getting bloody at points. Their lips smacked and slopped as they touched each other and messed one another's hair. The halfbreed morphed as he got more excited, and Ichigo felt himself do the same. His lion ears were fluffy, his mane reached down the sides of his face, his eyes were sparkling gold, his facial features were similar to a lion's graceful face, his fur was glistening like the sun, and his golden tail was graceful between his legs.

Grimmjow broke the kiss to break the collar and ravish Ichigo's neck, sucking and licking his way down and back up. Hungrily, the werecat pushed down his newfound lover's pants and spread his legs for the other. The halfbreed, in turn fingered his feline's ass until it stretched for him, then he sunk in. For hours, they banged on the bed, breaking the legs of the frame holding up the mattress. Claws were scratching and sinking, teeth were biting and nipping, and they roared in harmony with each other. There was nothing civil about their union, and it showed when the bloody sheets were tattered and the walls were lined with claw marks. When they each roared their release, the house shook, and the ground quaked.

Ichigo ended up on his stomach, his tail twitching over the side of the bed, while Grimmjow was still inside his lover and laying on Ichigo's back. The halfbreed was panting against his werecat's back, his forehead resting between the other's shoulder blades. The smaller male hissed when the other removed himself. He looked over his shoulder and met his halfbreed's face, and they kissed again, tasting each other before breaking apart with a loud smack.

The larger male rose to his feet, exposing his softened manhood and messy hips. He took a piece of the shredded bedding and wiped himself, tossing the cloth when he finished. Ichigo got up, too, and watched the other go the deer carcass, which was illuminated completely by the firelight. Grimmjow's claws lengthened and were used to gut the deer. Ichigo quickly looked away, feeling a bit sickened by the dismemberment. He flinched when he heard bones snapping and flesh ripping.

Then, the halfbreed finally stood and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo, who was holding his mouth and stomach as he was turned away. He looked from Ichigo to his handiwork and back, then he took up a piece of the red meat and walked over to his werecat. Upon tilting the other's chin, he was able to gaze in to golden irises that shimmered in the orange light. His thumb coaxed the other to open his mouth, but Ichigo would not do so. A growl came from the larger male before he put the meat in his own mouth and swooped down, capturing his lover's lips again.

Ichigo felt his halfbreed push the squishy and bloody mess beyond his lips, and he could not fight back as his lips tingled and his tongue laved at the meat's sweet nectar. Some drops dripped from their joined mouths and slipped down Ichigo's chin and onto his face, filling Ichigo's nose with its sweet aroma. He swallowed the sweet morsel and kissed back at his male aggressively, licking away the blood and remnants of the deer's flesh from his lover's mouth. His stomach was heating up and begging for more.

_Since when did I become such a primitive beast?_ thought Ichigo. _But oh! It's so good, and I am famished!_ His lips were released with a bloody smack, and Ichigo licked at Grimmjow's lips once more to wipe away the smear of red. For a second, he froze in anticipation and lust when the other pulled him in and affectionately licked at his cheek and chin. The other's still bloody claws gripped his bottom; both handfuls of flesh were spread and lifted suggestively. A finger dipped near the pucker of his ass and rested on top of the healed hole. Ichigo moaned when that finger went inside of him, and he rocked against it, holding the hand there as he did so. Another finger joined the fray, and the young man rocked a little harder, his lips kissing the halfbreed. When Ichigo motioned to wrap his leg around the other, Grimmjow withdrew his fingers and dragged his hands away from Ichigo's cheeks. Then, the young man was released. After gazing at his lover, Ichigo realized, _Damn! I've become a sex fiend! A wild animal in heat! _Nonetheless, the young man followed his lover to the carcass, where the aroma of raw flesh hit his face like a wave, and he joined in on the feast.

For the next hour, Ichigo felt like a common beast as he gorged himself on the pure, soft flesh of his lover's prey. His stomach seemed like a bottomless pit as he kept eating and eating, but the golden red of the food was too good. He sucked on pieces, drinking the red fluid in greedy gulps, and then he chewed on the pieces. His eyes were dilated and sparkling as they watched Grimmjow take in large portions himself, and he marveled at the way both of their bodies did not bloat after finishing the poor creature. He asked himself again and again how he came to be like this, and he asked himself if he was the same person that he was back at the castle. He wondered how the other vampires would react to seeing him licking at his bloody fingers with his rough tongue, and he wondered what the other vampires would say to him as he stared amorously at the man next to him.

He didn't deny it; Ichigo recognized the feelings that he had toward the other man. He recognized them as an emotion similar to what he had toward Neliel, but this emotion was much stronger and quite unique. It burned him, and it lifted him. Love. He was often told love was a difficult emotion; when the news came to him of his planned death, he thought he would never feel it, never experience what Neliel and Rukia told him. However, now that he knelt next to this carnivorous beast who licked slowly at his own sharp nails and elongated fangs, Ichigo could finally say that he knows the complication of it all.

As taboo as it was in many ways, Ichigo admitted to himself that he was in love with a beast. He also admitted that he was just as much of a primal animal as Grimmjow, yet he felt no wrong in either case.

Ichigo approached the other male and gazed upon those thunderous blue irises. He licked his lips as he noticed the other's eyes were slightly dilated and smoky, as if the other was not concentrating on him like a vampire or person would. _Just like earlier_, he thought as he recalled being screwed in the morning. Then, the other noticed how close he was to him and growled in his throat. Ichigo purred as he got closer, and he ran his tongue over the other's chin, tasting the remains of the heavenly red blood.

The halfbreed licked back and paused as the other's jaw dropped, a louder purr coming from him. Both men were close in body and heat. They looked like they were ready to tear each other apart, but their eyes were telling each other different stories. Without hesitation, Ichigo licked his lover again and kissed at his lips. As he laid a hand on the other's face he nipped at the other playfully, smirking as he did so. The other caught on, for Grimmjow smiled, too, and nipped back. Their eyes glowed as they kept nipping at each other and ended up wrestling on the ground before the fire. The crackling of the orange heat was muted by the men's playfulness. They rolled, pinned, and hugged at each other. Their shadows were a mesh on the walls, and their growls were a mix of primal laughter.

Later, both men grew a bit tired and decided to lounge on the bed, coming down from their aggressive forms. By that time, both were more aware of their condition and the time of day. Grimmjow was leaning against the chipped headboard, his head relaxing against the cool wall. His arm was draped around his lover's shoulders, while his lover was resting his head against the larger male's chest. For a while, they didn't speak. They just sat there and listened to each other breathe. The halfbreed's eyes were looking up at the ceiling, while Ichigo was gazing upon his man's strong belly.

The silence was ringing in the young man's ears; he never liked it, the silence. The orange haired man licked his lips and asked, "Why spare me?" No answer was given to him, so he looked up at his lover, whose eyes were closed now. The tie he put in the halfbreed's hair was gone, so the wild strands of blue were splayed about. "Grimmjow?"

The halfbreed opened his eyes and sighed. His eyes were no longer smoky or dazed; they were normal. "Just felt like it," he answered, then he closed his eyes again.

Ichigo pursed his lips. What kind of man says he spares life just because he felt like it? "You don't hate me anymore?" he asked quietly. No answer once again.

_Does he feel what I feel for him?_ Ichigo asked himself.

"Do you...love me?" asked the werecat. When the other stood quiet, he felt his face heat up. His eyes were starting to burn. "Because I-" He stopped when the other was still not listening. He bit his bottom lip, looking downward.

He turned his face toward the other's skin and decided to get his halfbreed's attention in another way. His pink rose petal lips left juicy kisses on the other's chest. His tongue left happy trails, getting the other to hum. Seeing the other's nipples becoming perky, he took one in his mouth and sucked at it tenderly, making the other lift his head and look down at him with hooded eyes and moistened lips. Feeling a hand in his hair set a flame in the young man, for he was upset that he had to touch his man to get his attention. Instead of possibly ripping himself open again for another few minutes of pleasure, the young man stopped his sucking and laid back in place, looking away from the halfbreed.

"Tsk!" came Grimmjow's voice. "Tease." He leaned back in position, withdrawing his hand from his lover's hair.

Ichigo's lip twitched. How dare Grimmjow make love to him and not answer him? How dare this blue haired monster not return his affection? He suddenly jumped up and straddled his lover, snarling with his feline growls. His man sneered and growled back at him, sitting up and baring his teeth right by Ichigo's neck. The smaller male's heart jumped at this, and he felt his face become even hotter. A tear slid down the young man's face and plopped on Grimmjow's cheek, getting the large man to stop his growling and look up at him.

_Bastard_, grit Ichigo in his mind. With pursed lips and narrowed eyes, he tore himself from the other and made his way to the door, planning to leave without clothes and his own weapons. _He doesn't care about me. No matter how much I love him, he won't love me back! _Angry tears were running down his face as he walked. However, he sensed his halfbreed appear behind him; the other turned his body, slammed him against the wall, and walled him in with his large arms. In response, Ichigo morphed into his larger state, Grimmjow following him with his own transformation. They growled and snarled at each other; Grimmjow's claws were digging into the walls.

Even though they were baring their teeth at each other, Ichigo did not think that Grimmjow would grab him and toss him back by the bed. The werecat got back on his feet and tackled the halfbreed, creating a loud thud upon impact and straddling him when they were both down. The blue haired beast turned them over and roared at Ichigo. They faced each other, eye to eye, and Ichigo could see the cloudy blues were softer than before. The werecat stopped snarling and laid there. His chest rose and fell gently, but his heart was still twisting in place.

Grimmjow laid his forehead on the other's and whispered, "Don't leave me."

Those words made the orange haired man's heart flutter and his gut twist. His eyes were dried by his lover's tender fingers. He held the other at the back of the neck and replied, "Okay... I won't leave."

From there, they both went back to the bed and laid with each other, not daring to speak another word. Grimmjow held onto Ichigo protectively, his arm draped over the other and pushing the orange haired man against himself. His leg was between Ichigo's, and Ichigo curled his own leg over the other's waist. Eventually, they fell in to a deep slumber.

Their sleep was full of bliss and calm, but the sound of wings and thundering steps awoke them. He could hear their breathing, their slow beating hearts, and the whispers falling from their icy tongues. From the scent of death, Ichigo's eye gleamed, and he hissed. Grimmjow, too, was growling.

"They're coming," whispered Ichigo. He rose from his lover's warm arms and looked out the window, seeing through the dark as if it were daylight. He growled upon seeing Bazz B, Neliel, Rukia, and other soldiers coming from different directions. "How did they find me?" His lover stepped beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

The reflective blues of the halfbreed took in the sight before him, and he sneered. "I'll tear them apart," promised Grimmjow. He walked to his armoire, throwing open the doors, which finally fell off and clattered against the ground. He pulled on a pair of white pants and a white shirt, making him look like an aristocrat, and he put on a pair of silver boots. "Stay here." He motioned to the door.

"But-"

"-No," interrupted the halfbreed. He turned back to Ichigo. There was a deep emotion swirling in Grimmjow's eyes, and his attachment to the other was clear. "I won't let them take you away from me! I'll go insane..." He kissed his lover on his lips and went for the door, leaving Ichigo with a racing heart.

Even as the other left, Ichigo still put on a loose red blouse and a pair of black trousers. He didn't care for the boots. The young man stayed near the window, watching his Grimmjow strut like nothing was wrong. His eyes darted back and forth between his lover and his beloved vampires. He didn't want them to fight. If they did, then he knew that his former comrades would fall in a terrible death.

Grimmjow lazily approached the group of vampires, smiling a charming smile. He stopped a few yards from Bazz B, who was at the front of the troop that stopped at the sight of the blue haired male. "Who are you?" asked Bazz B.

The halfbreed raised a brow and replied, "Interesting. I was about to ask ya the same question... What's your business here?"

"My business is none of yours," answered Bazz B.

Neliel, who was dressed in armour, too, approached Bazz B's side. She was holding a large halberd with a blade as big and heavy as ten cannonballs. The jagged edge gleamed in the moonlight. Ichigo knew this halberd was Neliel's favorite weapon. She wickedly snarled, "You smell like my son. What have you done with him, Grimmjow?" Hearing her call him _son_ made Ichigo's chest tighten.

"So you do remember me," mused Grimmjow with a look of distaste, "Aunt Neliel of the vampire race."

Bazz B leaned toward Neliel and whispered, "He smells of his seed and blood, more than one type."

"I'm well aware," replied the green haired vampire. She eyed Grimmjow. "I have no intention of turning you in to the king or punishing you. I just want my son back."

"Your son?" asked Grimmjow. He tilted his head as he put his hands in his pocket. "You know well that I don't let anyone live. If he passed here, there's the chance I have slain him already."

"Don't act stupid," bit Neliel. "Your body is covered in Ichigo's scent. If you don't release him, I'll be forced to draw my weapon upon you."

"You wouldn't be the first of the family to do so," growled Grimmjow. Then, a smirk came to his face. "By the way, how is grandfather doing? I heard he lost a few things."

"Do not speak ill of the king!" exclaimed Bazz B. "If you don't release Ichigo, then you will face our wrath!" Grimmjow tsked.

"I shall count to three," threatened Neliel as she got in her stance. "If by then you do not give up my son, I shall-"

"-What?!" cut in Grimmjow. He rolled his shoulders as he morphed. "You'll fight me?" He grinned a devilish grin. "A mere house cat cannot fight a lion."

"One!"

"You call him your son."

"Two!"

"Yet you come for him to be sucked into a lifeless husk by that incomplete bat you call a king!"

"Three!"

With that, Neliel was upon Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he watched them go at it. Both were fast and strong, so their moves were blinding at times. They were good at throwing hits and dodging each other's attacks.

"Storm the house and retrieve Ichigo!" ordered Bazz B to Rukia and the rest of the men.

Rukia nodded and ran for the house. When Grimmjow cut her off, Neliel tackled him, and Bazz B joined in on the fight. Ichigo growled and made his way out of the house with his swords in hand, standing up to his friend. Rukia stopped before him, her hand on her sword. The young man knew that fighting Rukia would mean facing her hellish white blade, a blade that had been through four wars. Not only that, he would have to face a legend amongst the vampires.

"Rukia," said Ichigo. His grip around his blades was tight.

Rukia stepped forward and drew her sword, then she said, "Run, Ichigo." With those words, the small woman turned upon her own men and held up her sword. The orange haired man was stunned and touched by his friend's words.

"What are you doing?!" came one.

"You're betraying the king!" came another.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled one more.

All the men, ten in count, drew their blades, filling the air with their singing swords. Rukia just blinked and replied, "I have been ordered by the king himself to protect Ichigo with my life, to protect him as if he were the king himself. So long as Ichigo lives, his interests are mine as well. Come if you dare and face the Phantom." All soldiers approached, only delayed when a couple hesitated. The young man watched in awe as Rukia sliced through the men with ease. Her blade was a blur as she moved about with a speed that made her foes blind to her every step. When all were felled, Rukia flicked her blade clean of blood. She looked over her shoulder and was wide eyed at Ichigo's presence.

The small vampire approached him and said, "I told you to run for a reason." She touched at Ichigo's arm as she continued, "The king left his castle today and will be here within two hours' time. These trees are dense enough to keep even him alive through the day. We won't stand a chance if he catches up to us." She pushed him. "Now go! Run!" Suddenly, she turned with her blade up, stopping Bazz B's own spear.

"I will behead you for betraying the king!" growled Bazz B. He spun about and swiped at Rukia with his weapon, but Rukia was too quick. The small woman used her speed to match Bazz B's own ferocious technique.

"I shall defeat you for the sake of Ichigo's honor," said Rukia. She used one leg to slam the spear head into the ground. "For he is my king!" The light woman sped up the weapon and sliced at Bazz B's head, but he leaned back, avoiding the blade smoothly. The purple haired vampire swung his heavy arm at Rukia's legs; however, she back flipped off.

Ichigo's sights went to Grimmjow and Neliel, who was scratched up and snarling as she fought. The sight broke the orange haired man's heart. How cruel that she wouldn't raise her halberd to save him. With a frown, Ichigo ran. He didn't know where he was running, but he knew that he couldn't stay there if the king was coming. The ground crunched under his feet as he bolted. His heart was still beating slowly as he moved so quickly. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Rukia manage to stab Bazz B in the abdomen and make him sink to his knees. A smile came to his face when she turned in his direction and ran after him.

Soon, Rukia caught up to Ichigo and said, "That was not so difficult." She smiled.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Ichigo. "You left your kingdom."

"I shall continue protecting you," she answered. "King's orders." Her light tone was soothing to the young man.

"What about Renji?" Ichigo added.

Rukia smirked and replied, "Mr. Abarai is already on his way to the great river, and he'll meet us at the werewolves' port. There, I hope to take you and escape this country to Midelva. We can start anew there."

"But what about Grimmjow?" asked the young man.

Rukia pursed her lips at the question. "What of him?" she replied.

"I can't leave him," said Ichigo.

"You don't have much choice," replied Rukia. "Turning back could cost you your life."

Ichigo frowned. Then, his thoughts strayed back to Neliel. "Did she cry?" he asked. "Did Neliel cry?!"

Rukia answered, "She sent a wail so loud that she roused the king in his slumber. She ran around the castle looking for you. I have never seen her look so afraid and so heart broken."

"Then why didn't she protect me like you did?" rebutted the young man.

"She is," answered Rukia. When the other looked confused, the small woman explained, "She told me that she could not let this happen. That'd she rather die than fail you as a mother like she failed her sibling as a sister..." Ichigo recognized the implication toward Grimmjow's father, but he kept quiet about it. "So we planned this. We knew Bazz B would never turn on the king, so we knew that we'd have to stand up to him and the troops. As for the king himself, Neliel was going to stay behind and face her father in battle and suffer his judgement, so that you and I may escape in time. As his daughter, Neliel is the only one strong enough to stand off against her father."

"Then why is she fighting Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo. His heart was thumping with anticipation. His nurse did love him.

"Grimmjow was not part of the plan," replied the vampire. "We did not know of him until today."

Ichigo stopped, making Rukia stop, too. "We have to get him," he said. Seeing his friend look confused, he added, "I love him."

The small woman raised a brow at the declaration, but she did not question him. "I've defeated Bazz B and the troops," replied Rukia. "I'm sure that she is telling him to back off and catch up with us. Neliel may be harsh on her enemies, but she will not keep up something that defeats the purpose of our plan. Now come on. If I'm right, your Grimmjow will be at our heals within minutes." She tugged at his arm. "Come on!"

The werecat huffed and ran with Rukia. "What about you?" asked Ichigo. His steps were becoming lighter.

"Hm?"

"The sun," pointed out Ichigo. "The great river is way beyond here. We'd have to run through midday to make it to the port." He recalled seeing many different villages and ports marked on Kisuke's map, so he remembered that the closest port was measured to be two days outside the mountain paths. "You'd be exposed once we're out of the forest."

Rukia replied grimly, "I was going to rely on my endurance and suffer the heat in order to force myself the rest of the way, but-" She looked over at her friend. "-because you're the first pure blood of your race, Ichigo-" The young man looked at Rukia in surprise. Did she already notice his changed features or sense his aura? "-I would ask you to bestow your venom upon me."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "How would that help?" he asked. His ears picked up on quick paced steps behind them. When he looked over his shoulder, a smile came to his face at seeing Grimmjow catching up to them.

"As a first pure blood," replied Rukia as she, too, looked over her shoulder, "your venom would completely change me and my racial identity. The change would only take seconds due to your purity."

"Ichigo," said Grimmjow when he caught up to them. "Where are we going?" He acknowledged Rukia and swiftly apologized for not seeing her intentions, and Rukia just nodded.

"We have to make it to the werewolf king's port and escape on the great river," answered Ichigo.

"Why the hell are we leavin'?" asked Grimmjow.

"Because the king is on his way here," replied Rukia in Ichigo's stead.

"Impossible! I tore him apart myself!" exclaimed the halfbreed. "He shouldn't be able to move!"

"He is the first pure blood," lectured the dark haired vampire. "Injuries do not stay permanent. He recovered within months, growing back appendages that surpass his last ones." Her eyes glowed in the night as she looked at her companions. "If he takes Ichigo's blood, he'll be able to rule this world with a fist far harder than iron." The revelation of how powerful the king would become made Ichigo's insides jump.

Recalling that Grimmjow left Neliel, the young man wanted to know if any last words were bestowed upon him. "Grimmjow," said Ichigo, "did Neliel say anything about me?"

The blue eyed male looked at his lover and replied, "She gives you her love and devotion, even in the afterlife."

With those words, the men remained quiet. Ichigo's chest felt like it was regenerating and shredding all at once. His beloved nurse would be lost to him, and he never got to say farewell. Breathing became a little hard for him as he kept running, for he felt his sobbing fit trying to surface. Hours passed as they ran through the darkness, slicing down werewolves that stood up to them. They didn't stop for rest or to feed. Sounds of clinking armour, padded feet, and shredded boots filled the air. Ichigo could feel his transformation's effect on him, for his limbs were not tiring out at all. He felt fine.

The quiet didn't last for long when they were coming near the end of the forest, a few miles for them to still cross; a ray of sunlight burned at Rukia's armour. Seeing the rays ahead, the vampire did her best to avoid them, and she completely stopped when there was a fully exposed area in front of her. "Shit," she cursed. The men stopped and came back to her.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo knew it was time, so he approached his friend and ripped the protection apart with ease. "Ichigo?"

Ignoring his love, the werecat's fangs elongated as he bit into Rukia's neck, hoping that his venom was coming out. The small woman grunted at the bite. His eyes lidded and a purr came from his throat as he sucked at the blood. It was sweet, slightly warm, and absolutely different from the taste of Grimmjow's blood and his own. The way it reached down his throat and radiated its light heat felt like a bit of the heavens was given to him. Rukia pulled at his shirt, so he released his friend and stood back, watching her.

Rukia was holding onto her neck when she doubled over and hissed. The blood seeping through the pits of her fingers stopped. Hissing and grunting, she ripped the armour from her upper body and clawed at the ground as her body's change endured. The sounds of her flesh and bones gurgling and molding reached Ichigo's ears. Then, her hooked fingers grabbed at her own chest, just where her heart was mostly dormant, and she cried out a cry that sounded like a lioness' roar. When the change finished, Rukia panted as she rose to her feet, revealing her face to Ichigo. She no longer looked dead, for warmth flood her cheeks and life filled her sparkling violet eyes. She touched at her own skin and scrutinized her hands. Then, her sight set upon the rays of sun, and she put her hand out, smiling and giggling upon seeing the gold on her tips.

"You completely changed her," observed Grimmjow as he stepped closer. His eyes went from Ichigo to Rukia and back. He sniffed the air in Rukia's direction. "Her aura. It's different."

Ichigo smiled and simply replied, "I know." To the highest degree, the young man felt proud. He now had his first descendent, and he was happy it was the person who decided he was her king since the day she first watched after him.

"Let's go," said Rukia with a smile. The men agreed and all moved on.

They made it to another dark section of the forest that was engulfed in the shade of the mountain. Just as they were smiling with victory on their lips, a winged figured slammed down before them, shaking the earth beneath their feet. Ichigo had to adjust himself, while Grimmjow snarled in the intruder's direction. Rukia, too, hissed and pulled out her weapon.

"Sosuke Aizen," growled Grimmjow.

The named intruder stood tall as he folded his wings, which looked to be singed a bit, and removed the black hood of his cloak, revealing a golden tiara. His black eyes were pools of death, while his hair was a long and pompous brown. His stride was elegant, while his posture was arrogant. From him, Ichigo could feel an aura so dark and ominous that he felt he knew what evil finally looked like. The vampire wore a fine tunic and a pair of trousers, all a shade of purple. His feet were adorned by black boots, which were heavy as he stepped.

"Grimmjow," came Aizen's acknowledgment when he stopped twenty feet from his target. "What a pleasant surprise." The man's voice was smooth; it caressed Ichigo's ears and seductively penetrated his ear drums.

"And what a most inconvenient encounter," replied the half breed. The vampire just smiled wickedly.

"Neliel?" came Ichigo's choked response. Seeing the king there meant that his nurse did not make it through battle. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the tears that wanted to spill.

"Lord Aizen," said Rukia, "please-"

The king growled at the woman. His glare expressed disappointment and anger, and it effectively shut Rukia's mouth. "Your impudence gains you no favor with me!" snarled the brunette. "Your life is wasted with the disloyalty you have displayed before me, my sights reaching your drawn sword upon your own brethren. And now you draw it upon me, your better and your king!"

The small woman was shivering, her sword slightly shaking in her tight grasp. Ichigo knew how his friend felt. This vampire drew out fear far faster and deeper than Grimmjow ever did to him. His own heart was beating rapidly with his insides wanting to escape his own body.

"You have no right to speak in such a manner!" growled Grimmjow. The halfbreed stepped forward. "You took your own son's life!" He slowly morphed into his stronger form. "And now you smell of your daughter's blood. Your hypocrisy sickens me to the very core!"

"Your father was a traitor to his kind!" growled Aizen. "He helped create the child of a beast and dared to ask for permission to marry! And Neliel deserved the same fate for raising her weapon against me! Her own father!"

"You killed your children because they loved someone too much?!" came Ichigo's disgust. "What kind of monster are you?!"

"You are another impudent child," scorned the king. "How dare you run from the one who gave you food and clothing?"

"I dare to because you only want to kill me!" exclaimed the young man. "You want to use my life for your own vanity, a dream that should never be dreamt."

"I do not dream," replied Aizen. "I plan and I execute. Even as you stand here with a traitor and a bastard, I will carry out what I intend."

That was all it took for Grimmjow to roar and bound out for the vampire king. The bat snarled as he morphed, too, his wings fanning out and his body becoming bigger. The two clashed and ripped at each other. The king outweighed the halfbreed, but the blue haired male was faster. Their claws were ripping at each other, and their teeth were tearing at each other's flesh. "Grimmjow!" cried Ichigo when Aizen slammed the other on the ground.

"Stand back, my lord," said Rukia, and she ran toward the battling men. She roared as she brought her sword across the king's face, but the large bat was able to maneuver himself away. While the blue haired male was still down, she jumped over his body and faced off with the king, ignoring his lectures and hateful words. When Grimmjow switched off with her, Rukia morphed into her new form, mirroring Ichigo's own without the mane. With her speed and strength increased, the Phantom was able to use her abilities to perform the skills she had as a vampire.

His lover and his friend were putting their lives on the line for him, and Ichigo was aware he was doing nothing. He looked down at his blades and back up, seeing Rukia launched away. No. He would not stand by. He would not cower. He did enough of that in his life. With tight grips on his blades, Ichigo morphed into his golden glory and roared out toward the mountains, smiling when he heard the cries of still lingering werewolves.

The orange haired feline pushed off of the ground, almost surprising himself at how fast he moved. He was no where near Grimmjow's speed, but he was a lot better than before. He slashed his blades, and his companions did the same. They each would strike at the king, making the bat work to defend himself. Clash, cling, bang, slam!

The bat's eyes were getting more and more wild as the trio attacked him. His skin was getting shredded by swords and claws, and his wings were becoming tatters. A deep and menacing growl came from his lips after receiving a full blow to the chest from Grimmjow's powerful leg. He roared at the trio and slapped Rukia, sliced Grimmjow's chest, and grabbed Ichigo as he flapped the remains of his wings.

Up in the air, Aizen's grip on Ichigo's throat was harsh. The werecat was hissing and growling. "Centuries have passed me as I waited for this moment," snarled the vampire king, "centuries that I have searched thoroughly for your very presence as written in the scripture of the gods! I will not let you take that away from me!"

As Ichigo held onto the other's crushing arm, the feline roared, "I will not let you take me!" A mad hiss sounded from the young man as he used his legs to scratch at the other's body, and he used his weight to throw his former king off balance. However, the large bat was able to right himself. As Ichigo continued to struggle, he could hear Rukia and his lover yelling up at him. He could hear words of encouragement to beat Aizen, and there were words of caution. The werecat hissed as he dug his claws into the bat's flesh.

"It's over," stated Aizen. He pressed his thumb in to the young man's neck, making him turn his head. The other's eyes widened as the bat's mouth stretched to accommodate teeth that grew unnaturally long.

The halfbreed and the female werecat watched from below as their companion struggled. "How strong are you?" asked Rukia.

"Of all hours, you challenge my strength now?!" bit Grimmjow with a grimace.

"That's not what I meant," replied Rukia in a cool tone. "I want you to throw me up there, so I can create an opening for Ichigo to escape."

The halfbreed grinned at the idea. "I'll get ya up there," he said confidently. The other looked at him and jumped at him; Grimmjow grabbed at the woman's torso and turned for momentum. With a yell, the halfbreed launched Rukia into the air, and with a face of hope, Grimmjow watched the woman soar and use her legs to grapple Aizen's neck after using his head to catch herself. Sword high, Rukia stabbed her blade down and pierced the king's belly.

Ichigo fell. His eyes were wide with terror and surprise. He watched Rukia slice one of the vampire's wings and cause them to fall together. Feeling his body twist, Ichigo faced the ground and breathed out his held breath when he was able to land without trouble. Even though Grimmjow came to see how he was, the young man turned and witnessed his friend pin the king down by his abdomen, her sword delving deep into the soil. A smile came to his face as Rukia instantly jumped over the enraged vampire and ran over to him.

"Rukia," said Ichigo. "I thank you."

"No time to talk," replied Rukia as she pulled the two men along with her.

"You'd really leave your blade?" asked Ichigo as they ran. He, too, realized that he did not have his weapons with him.

"It's only a small cost," answered the woman as they were able to cross the boundary of the sun. "Besides, I would rather lose a sword than lose you. Friends are much more precious than objects." She looked at him. "You are the one who gave me a new life when I first met you. I am the one who is truly in your debt."

The large werecat smiled. From there, they all stayed in their forms to speed up their running. Now that they were in the safety of the sun, they did not have to worry about the vampire king coming after them. They were all free, and they could feel it in their hearts.

Five hours past noon, the trio arrived to the town that had the port, and they came down from their forms to blend in with what was left of their clothes. Sadly for the werecats, Grimmjow looked the most humane.

"The port is that way," said Rukia as she pointed across the town's horizen. "We'll have to be quiet and civil towards the people here." She looked at Grimmjow, who gave a huff. "If we manage to alert anyone that we are not part of this territory, we'll be instantly pointed out and sought after by king Coyote's men. When I say men, I mean werewolves."

"That much is obvious," muttered the halfbreed.

Rukia gave him a glare, which was ignored. With a shake of her head, she said, "Renji is still a vampire, so he most likely sheltered himself amongst the inns here. We'll have to look for him."

"I will have to change him, too, won't I?" asked the orange haired man.

"I would prefer it," answered Rukia, "but that is not my decision." She looked about the town, seeing mostly humans with a few werewolves mixed in.

"If he left at night," said Grimmjow, "his boat would have carried him here an hour before daybreak." He was looking outward toward the smell of salt water. "If I were avoiding the day, I would go to the closest inn. That way, I could feign fatigue from the night's travel and avoid suspicion for the rest of the day." He looked back at his companions. "Let's head for the dock's inns."

Rukia nodded, and Ichigo voiced his agreement. They made their way through the streets, avoiding bumping in to people and avoiding speaking to anyone. Within the hour, they were able to slip through everyone and make it to the docks. They looked around for inns, and they were relieved that there were only two.

One inn was tall. Its muddy tan walls were supported by unpainted timber, and its shudders were open, revealing a lively group of people inside. The other inn was smaller, but its outside was cleaner than the other's. The creamy red walls looked to be cleaned more often. There were no shudders, only clear glass that showed a quieter group of people. Both front doors were shaded by the buildings' masses.

"Let's go to that one," said Ichigo as he pointed at the smaller inn.

"Why that one?" asked Grimmjow.

"Well, why not?" replied the orange haired man.

"Because it's too nice," answered his lover.

"I agree with Ichigo," pitched in Rukia.

"Because he's _your lord_?" asked the blue haired man. Ichigo frowned.

"No, you imbecile," rebutted the dark haired woman. She pointed upward. "Because Renji is waving to us from his window." The other men looked up and saw Renji, his eyes glowing their great gold. Rukia led the men inside and ignored the inn keeper as she made her way to the designated room. With a knock, all three were allowed inside.

The room was really small. One small bed was against the window, while a personal table and chair were resting in the corner. Renji wordlessly offered Ichigo a seat on the bed, for it was the most comfortable spot in the room. There, Renji bowed to Ichigo.

"You don't have to bow," said Ichigo. When those golden eyes looked up at him, he gave a light blush. His face became redder when Grimmjow growled at Renji, whose lip twitched upon seeing the other's bared teeth. Ichigo put a hand on his lover's arm, making him stop his growling.

"Does this make you my new king?" Renji asked politely when he stood, ignoring the glare he still got from Grimmjow.

Ichigo gave a smile and pointed out, "Hey. You didn't talk to your glove to talk to me." At that, Renji smiled, too. "As for being king, I'm not sure about declaring myself royalty." The others looked at him a bit confused, except Grimmjow, who knew what the other was talking about. "Being behind those walls all my life, I was not as happy as I thought I was. If I was not happy with walls, then why would I want to build any? I don't want to rule with an iron fist. I don't want people to hate my innards for anything. I just want to live in happiness."

Rukia did not argue. She just gave a small smile. "A king is loved or hated because he chooses to be," answered the dark haired woman. Then, she dropped down to her knee as she had done the first time when he was a baby. Ichigo was surprised at the action. "You speak your heart, Ichigo. That is why, whether you choose to be king or not and whether you choose to be loved or hated, I will continue to protect you with my life. This is no longer the king's order; this is my decision."

The orange haired man was speechless, and his quiet state was not helped when Renji dropped to his knee, too. "I, too, will put my life on the line for you," declared the redhead. "Wherever you go, I will follow with my loyalty."

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, whose brow was raised as he looked at the other two. After gulping, the werecat said, "Rise." The other two looked up and rose from their knees. "I accept your declarations as offers of undying friendship. I hope you two can count on me, too, for I will try my best to support you as best as I can." He looked to Renji and stood up. "Renji, because Aizen may not be dead, we must move on. I understand that the day is poisonous to you, so I must ask if you wish to be changed."

"Changed?" asked Renji.

"How do you think I got here?" added Rukia. Renji looked at her and back at Ichigo.

"Change to what?" asked the redhead.

Ichigo smiled as he let himself change into his form, his fur glowing in the dimness of the room. "Into the image of the goddess Mika herself," answered the werecat. Renji looked at the large feline in awe, his mouth gaping a bit. When the other nodded and pulled aside the neck of his shirt, Ichigo carefully but swiftly bit into the other's flesh. Once he was finished, he watched the other go through the same transformation as Rukia, while he came down from his form. When the redhead was standing and panting, they all agreed it was time to go.

No time was wasted as the group made their way to the boat, Renji enjoying his new immunity. They all boarded a black and green ship that was recognized as the warship to survive six sea battles. _Hell's Bane_. Rukia was praising Renji as they all boarded the ship, which was well stocked with supplies and clear of any other vampires.

The redheaded man grinned as he used his new abilities to scale the masts and the rest of the ship; he was admiring the way he could jump, grip, and hold his arms out to the sun. Grimmjow helped the other out and introduced himself more nicely later. Upon giving his name, Renji's face was a little pale; the blue haired man enjoyed that. Ichigo and Rukia looked over a map as they both navigated and steered the ship out toward sea.

As the orange haired man made his way toward the front of the ship, Renji walked over to Rukia, who was folding the map and putting it away in her trouser's pocket. "How did you manage to get this ship, Renji?" asked the small woman as she looked up at her comrade.

"No longer gonna call me Mr. Abarai, I see," pointed out the redhead with smile. The other smiled, too. He sighed and rubbed at his neck as he looked out toward the sun. "I had to do a little scrappin' to get this baby under my command. I left a few broken men and a number of broken hearts." His attention snapped to Rukia when she snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," answered the dark haired woman; she looked toward the sun, too. When the other just pouted, she lauded, "You're a good man, Renji."

"Am I?" asked the redhead.

"Indeed," replied Rukia. "None of this would be possible without you." She looked at him. "I'm glad you came."

"Our lord would have suffered had we not taken action," mused Renji as he spotted Ichigo from afar.

"Is he the only reason you came?" asked Rukia with a smile.

Renji pursed his lips as he looked to his companion. "No," he answered. "Was I so obvious?"

"Slightly," replied the dark haired woman, amusement clear on her face, "but I am not against your feelings." She touched at his hand, which grasped hers. "Let's face the future together and support Ichigo with all of our might." The taller werecat nodded in agreement with a grin.

Ichigo sat calmly as he looked out toward the setting sun. His heart felt like it was flying in his chest, but there was the extra weight there when his mind drifted to Neliel. He missed his beloved nurse, and he dreaded the fact that there was no way he could ever repay the years she spent raising him, spoiling him, and loving him with every minute of her day. A part of him wanted to shed tears, but another part of him withheld those same tears. At a time like this, he would be in her arms, and she would tell him that everything was going to be fine. That was no longer a possibility.

Grimmjow joined Ichigo in the sunset. He brushed aside a strand of hair from Ichigo's face, getting the other to look at him. The halfbreed did not smile at the other's pained face. "What greaves you, Ichigo?" he asked.

The other's question to him surprised him. He never thought the other would ever try to comfort him. Glancing at the floor, Ichigo answered meekly, "Neliel."

The other man licked his lips and nodded. He knew well of the green haired woman's role in Ichigo's life. His breath came out a bit shaky as he recognized, "She was a great woman." Ichigo gave his attention to the other. "She was loved dearly by my parents... My father once told me, 'Grimmjow, your Aunt Neliel is a great person. I love her so, and one day, you will love her with the same respect I hold for her. If you choose to believe it, Neliel will never raise her hand against us with ill will. She will make a great queen one day.'"

Grimmjow sighed and added, "I never thought I would feel that respect after what happened to my parents, but now that this happened, I feel grateful towards her." He took his lover's hand, making Ichigo blush. "Mourn her, Ichigo, but always keep the fond memories of her love and guidance in your heart. She lives there now."

The young man nodded at his man with a sad smile. "Thank you for your comforting words," he said. "I will always remember her and her great sacrifice."

"As will I," replied the blue haired halfbreed. He put an arm around his werecat and gazed out at the sun, while Ichigo rested his head on his lover's shoulder. They stayed like this, not minding that they were still messy from their earlier battle.

The orange haired man still thought of his nurse, but he would coat that with his memories of her laughter and motherly affection toward him. When he did, he could not help by smile for his nurse, whom he knew was smiling down from the heavens upon him. He looked up at the sky and mentally told her that he would miss her so long as he lived. He also told her that he would live a long life and treat people as kindly as she treated him. His mind was so engulfed in talking to Neliel that he thought the gentle and salty wind was his nurse petting him and whispering her own answers.

The crash of the waves against the hull of the ship was soothing to his ears, and the smell of salt was making his nose tickle. Hearing his lover sigh beside him, the young man felt more happiness fill his heart. This man; he would forever hold a special place in his heart. "I'm happy you're here with me," said Ichigo. "Though, I apologize for taking you away from the comfort of your house."

The other sighed and reminded his lover with, "I lived alone." He rested his cheek on Ichigo's head. "When I met you, I saw you as another meal, but your spirit and your challenging nature brought me to spare you. And when we learned of each other, I felt like I had found a missing piece in my life. Even if you yelled at me not to go, I would have still come." He smiled. "I am a beast, Ichigo, but I am not heartless. I do feel, and I feel love for you. And I will never leave your side."

Upon hearing the other's response, the young man knew that Grimmjow was answering the questions he asked back at the other's home. A wave of warmth settled over his chest and shown clearly on his cheeks. Smiling, Ichigo replied, "I love you, too, Grimmjow. Forever and always."

Finally, the sun set upon the two lovers as they looked out toward their destination, Midelva.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

**Woo! High five! You made it through the whole thing. Hope you had enough cookies, tea, or whatever you took with this. If you took this story by itself, then I must praise you for your perseverance. I'm going to try and not write so much next time. (^.^;)**

**The movie "Underworld" was the inspiration for this. **

**I'm sorry, but I must say I love Bazz B. He and I understand each other, in a way. I love him so much that I place him up there with my top favorite, Sado Yasutora. I might just have to make him one of my extreme semes.**

**Speaking of semes, I'll have a new poll up for the next ESF a week from now. There's a fifty-fifty chance I won't have GrimmIchi on the new poll. I love the couple, but I want to make ESF as diverse as possible. Go ahead and suggest couples, and I'll put them up on the poll.**

**As for "Warrior's Fate," the next chapter will be up soon. Just a heads up for more GrimmIchi lovin'. XD**

**Hope you all liked this one shot. :) It was fun for me and my brain.**

**Brain: *Nomming away* Fantasy is always delicious! No sequels... *Looks at Writer with narrowed eyes***

**Me: What? *Looks around innocently***


End file.
